There I was again tonight
by Despicable Margo
Summary: Antonio and Luciana were best friends from the vry beginning, Prince Antonio's of view. Barbie as the island Princess remix and 3 romance, action and awesomeness than the lame movie (real) one. Sexual which tells its got teen stuff ... very first fanfic , so srry for the errors dude!
1. oooo,look who's there!

Hello friends! Here I come! My very first fanfiction story about my favourite movie, BBarbie as the island Princess :D

I usually used to write this stories in my dairy before I used to go to bed at night. But when I discovered this website, I got a light bulb !

Whynot do it here and share... this one is one of my fav and I always wanted the movie to be this! But why not exsist as a story ?

Everytime I saw her. I felt so weak and ecstatic. Strange feelings took place inside me and my thoughts always echoed her name.

I think , I think I'm in love with her…Am I ?

I walked a bit further , probably the rim of the deck... when...

Suddenly , my eyes caught the attention of a white figure that stood a little next to me ,it didn't take time for me to realize that it was… Ro. She was looking so beautiful. The beams of the silver moonlight rested on her skin,making her look like an …angel. Her light blonde hair was left open and it fluttered at the cool night breeze. There she was right infront of me, looking at innumerable stars that lit up the night sky. She looked at them in such a way as if she belonged with them once but now is detouched with them. I really felt bad for her. She had spended the most precious moments of her life without her family but I was happy enough to see her get along with her animal friends.

'Can't sleep'? I asked her as I stood next to her, her blonde hair touching my shoulder as they fluttered in the breeze.

'Y … your highness… I… I wa…s you kno…' she stammered as she saw me standing so close to her.

That was onething I hated so much about her. Why did she always had to be so complex about always tried to avoid me and cut me off even though I tried my best to be friendly with her and act naturally like a friend more than acting like a royal freak.

'Ro how many times do I have to tell you call me Antonio,not"Your Highness". Okay this time maybe I was a little bit hard on her but I couldn't help it, I really didn't want her to be so inferior against me, all I wanted was if we two could get along like friends.

'oh! Sorry' Antonio.'she polite reply faded away all my annoyance and I again started to feel,"THOSE FEELINGS".

'That's better, so now tell me, why are you wide awake ? ' I asked her frankly.

'oh well, I was just… you know, a little bit tensed about myself' Ro replied.

Speaking of tensed , I got tensed too about Ro,wondering if anything was wrong with her or something she couldn't confess to anyone.

'Any problem, that you don't wanna tell anyone?, please Ro you can always's tell it to me… What is it, something bothering you?

Before I could put anything more to my sentence she cut off to it and said, 'well… yes, I was kinda thinking that , what,s gonna happen when we get back? I don't know what's it there in civilization. What if I don't fit in there,I just …I just can't relax . I've been worked up all day'. Anyways that's certainly is not your headache I'll just adopt in there and find my family,no matter what! What are you doing in here? Something bothering in your mind too?'

Whoa, she sounded like a brat! ,I said to myself. I also decided to give a cool reply,'whatever keeps me awake that's certainly isn't your problem,isn't it miss? Remember you should never poke ypour nose to the royal family member's business,got it?

Whoa I sounded like a brat too! But before I could even take that evil look on Ro, I burst out laughing.

'okay, okay! I meant to that' I said laughing.

Ro burst out laughing too.

Ahhh! Her smile and laughter was a real beauty.

Oh, Ro is that what's bothering you so much? I'm here, and my first task would be to see you settle perfectly in civilization,I'll be there right by yourside. It will be my duty for you to findout your family.'

Yeah, I really had put a lot of 'THOSE FEELINGS'part in those sentences,didn't I?

'whaaaaaat! On Earth ATE YOU talking about,no! I'd cried out loud.

What do you mean 'NO'? I asked her abit surprised at her instant reaction, I thought she would be happy if she knew I cared for her this much but it was the ERXACT OPPOSITE of *THAT*!

'Please,Antonio I've bothered you for so many days,I don't want to! 've done a lot for me,I don't wanna bother you anymore. Tell me,if you weren't here on the island I never wouldhave known there were more like me or a world only for humans but you… you just made m e believe there is…. Thank you.'

'your welcome Ro but remember what would've happened to us if you weren't there for us!' I replied back in the same grateful tone like Ro.

'in time for what?' Ro asked as if she had come of no use to us.

'the crocodile's ofcourse,miss LIVESAVER! ' whoa I really didn't expect Ro to show off her talents this but …I think its kinda cute:P

'oh!' Ro replied as if she just got to know a answer for her exam sheet that could give her fullmarks 100/100.

'oh ,come on! That's nothing ! 'Ro said with that show off kinda style.

'YES' easy for you to say Ro! and as a matter of fact ,to see or ensure your safety overthere and to make you feel like home there, that's also absolutely "NOTHING" for me to take care off, understand?'

Whoa, I'm a fast learner aren't I?

'oh ,come on now you are mocking me'… Ro said cheekily.

'yes,I … I mean no! this is the truth… you know i…' I stammered to Ro,having no idea what to say to …

'Okay okay, I got it. The thing is that, we both are from different habitats, We are both skilled at eachothers lifestyle but as if we are super super far from or probably having different life,none of us can believe how these things are possible for each other to do what we have never experienced' are we clear? , Ro gave a quick speech about it.

'Whoa… Ro for the first time I have to admit that ,"girls are good at making decisions" ,yeah I am and I hope you have now agreed about what I said that "I'll be there for you thing". Did you?

'yes, yes I did' then she took a yawn and and left the deck and went into her room.

I also then having no more company went back to mine and my THOUGHTS also got off when I realized that now there was a good chance of*HAVING * her…


	2. Whaaaaaaat? me?

**Okay. I am so sorry for all of those spelling mistakes. Its just that its my first experience of it. Anywhoooo, I just wanted to say that , now I'm gonna write these things a bit seriously. Please review plz plzz even if you HATE it. Plz.**

So, like that the night passed, and … OK OK you maybe thinking that this royal jerk is wasting too much of your time,just putting in full of silly silly pranks,but,ok lets come to the main point,HERE WE GO!

So pretty much after what just happened,it seemed like Miss Island showed up at the very moment when she approached to me ,distracting my sunbath OH OH wait!( I actually didn't mean sunbath, not like the lady thing or neither do I wanna tell you or make you feel,ooohhh have a look at my beautiful legs, I would NEVER yuck!) oh and remember Girls are hot and boys are coooool.

'Morning , yo-your, oh no! uh… Antonio, hehe that's right Antonio! ' Ro stammered when she came to my chair.

'oh,Hi Miss Island, HOWDEDO? '

'howde whaat!' Ro asked.

'nothing, what do you need?'

'oh well what I was here for is uh…' she just sayted with difficulty and a lump appeared to her throat but the poor girl just tried to swallow it but she couldn't.

'okay' she cleared her throat.

'ye-yeah…' its been like three days I am in these uh… floating… de-device'

'Ship', I cut in.

And then…

` Alright, Ship! So …well you may think that" oh I live in an island I don't know what hygiene is" stop that! I need a shower! Tell me where I can!'

Oh… boy I could already see her cheeks blushing!

'Oh you need a shower,(oh wait how about some DISTURBANCE, oh yeah!) well I am so sorry blonde but unfortunately there's no service' and then I hit my face with book beside the couch pretending its non of my concern.

`What do you mean ,there's no facility in here!? ' I really need one ,I'm serious!' I … bu..

`yeah , of course we have a bathroom on the ship! Its Royal! Its worth a million dollars! Girl ! it is so don't say anything to my besties,got it !?' I cut off.

'Ooookay, so can I then go to the bathroom?' Ro asked really puzzled.

`Oh Bummer, sorry sweetie but you just can't !' I said with my face covered with the book.

`what do you mean I can, I am serious. Its so hot in here!' replied the blonde.

`yeah you can't because I heard that… oh nothing I don't think you should hear it.' I quickly said it a mysterious wink on mah eyes.

'oh come on,say it!'

`well… I heard girls spent a lot of time in the BATHROOM' I said having a quite evil and bratish look on my face.

`Ok , yes that's what I do. When we guys used plunge in the pool, I was longest one to stay in water rather then the others just got off,oh I love bathing! I really do and I miss it so much '!

`oh that's so kind of you Antonio, you got me right ! I do like to be in water, I really do! So please tell me,please tell me where the uh… oh Bathroom is! Oh come on,you will do it nah!?'

`BUT ,BUT I really didn't want her to be annoyed so I just told her where the shower is .

She ran!

`Hey Ro wait up!' I cried . did she even knew what she was doin? I mean seriously maN, COME ON!

`Yes, what is it?' she turned back and asked in a hurry.

`Are you out of your minds?' I asked most surprised at her crazy behaviours.

`no I'm not!' she said.

`oh really?' then did you even think before what are you gonna wear after your baths finished? Probably not that piece of cloth are you?'

`oh well, I don't have any clothes with me so I …'

`Don't even think about *it* !' I said ,almost feeling like my stomach is…

`About what?' she asked most frankly.

`Ok look , just because I'm the only human in the world who understands you so… I mean come on I'm not one of those streetrats who'll just make you…'

`What rats, make me what!?' she asked most innocently, like a pre-school girl.

`Ughhhhhhhhh' it's gonna be a long voyage! I murmered myself.

`Look , the thing is that Ro,you should …'

`just then ,I heard the elephant, uh… what's her name oh! Tika right .she came in the other two on her back carring a folded piece of pale ,very pale cloth on her trunk.

She was probably saying something to Ro but I couldn't get it right.

Just then she unfolded the piece of cloth from her trunk and held it up infront of Ro .

Oh my gosh, wow it's a dress, a real short dress from your knees, I mean not my knees, Ro's knees.

`Wow, your animals are a quite a designer!, Ro' I cut in.

`Yes look at this dress, its pretty.' Ro said ecstatically.

`So I hope I can now bathhhhhhh, can't I ? Ro said. Boy! You should have seen the look at her face! Really really WHOA!

`Of course you can , go' your shower awaits!

`OH wait!' I cried back once more.

`Now what !?' she asked a bit annoyed this time.

`Do you know , how to bath or take a shower on a bathroom, I mean certainly before you'd just have plunged in the rivers or falls, nothing else.'

`oh,that's right!' I don't know.' She replied back a bit worried.`Ughhh!' I'm never gonna have my bath,what a stupid luck I got!'

She really does, does she?

Oh come on I'll show you.

`Ughhh' great now I feel like I'm a baby sitter. Yuck.

Always notice what she's doing,what she's having problem with, I mean everything! ! I mean it.

I really also felt so yucky,oh my GOD, I'm takin a GIRL to a showerrrr, what if she… Ughhh I shouldn't be talking about that.

I heard a giggle beside me. It's kinda sweet but is IT ?!

'What is it? '

`Oh nothing, I just I felt like laughing really' and then she again goes `HE HE HE' again!

`Okay , so here we are the bathroom. Now let me demonstrate you how to use it . (YEW :p)

`Yeah, so here's the curtains and…'` whoa whoa Ro, come on concentrate will ya' I yelled as soon as I saw her examining the bottle of my favourite perfume.

`Hey , hey RO put it back ,you might get some in your eyes,its dangerous!'

What is it , Antonio,it looks so cool and look its got that really manly fragrance in it.' Ro said as she examined the bottle

Wait say what!? MAAAAAAANLYYYYYYYYY. Ooooh she's really getting into it, I mean come on she's a teenager after all.

`Oh that's a perfume, Ro. ' I said as gently as I could.

A perfume, it is yeah? My I put it on? She asked really excited.

`I don't think so, sweetie I mean after all you said its "MANLY", so you know its for the guys not for girls.'

`Oh,I see' then she gently put it backwards and told me to tell the instructions quickly.

Ooooo, I didn't know she'll understand so soon, anywhoo I also didn't wan't to waste anymore time cause I knew Ro was really crazy or what should I say, ecstatic for!

Right, so I showed her everything the shampoo, the soap,the water supplies and whoa she's a fast learner but also a little too touchy when she drenched the whole lot of me with super-shivering-freezing water. Well she just put it on accidentally,not meaning to that. I didn't mind.

But really felt embarissing when I saw Dillon(**ok there's something I forgot to mention that is instead of Frazer,I put Dillon who's like the same age of Antonio and his best friend whole through the story. He plays Frazer's part but I just wanted someone younger and a bit cooler. There's no Frazer in here.)**Ro's animals burst out laughing as I reached the deck shivering with cold.

**OK UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE! Sorry if there's any mistake. Please please review.**


	3. FRiends! really?

**Ok ok,I am so was my very fast story!i couldn't help one's better though,and here we come almost to the complex part of the review,bad/good any will do!**

**It was my last night on this ship,tomorrow we're gonna arrive to my kingdom!SO… there I was again tonight!**

**So… **where should I start? I know I've been messing things up but this should do the trick! Go on read'em!

**So **like I said ,previously everything were just fun and friendship exceeding thingies between me and Ro,over the first few days on the ship we really became good friends and it was Ro I used hang out with,feeling the ocean breeze just next to her, talking,jokes and laughter …everything that could be found in best buddies.

**Oh!** Just to say something about myself, best friends I do have one and that friend is a girl…yeah I often feel a little upset bout these Ro and me thing,cause…she's my best friend eversince we were in high school,college I mean,what I wanna say is that how will she feel when she see's Ro, me and her in a same spot for a like two weeks?!

She'd probably get upset,I don't know were both good friends but… in more like a studious manner like helping eachother with studies,sitting together at the canteen or hanging out together ,probably everything but not beyond study places.i also sometimes felt like I like her,should I say it but at a times when I would see my parents really encouraging me to do with her I really didn't want ,she however adores me,always when I am in need, I also don't know if she feels, the way I feel about Ro for me… so it's just really complicated but to say the truth I am not in love with her! I am just catching this things on my mind cause she's my friend and forever will be! No one can take that away from me,not even Ro!

So the girl I was talking about is no more than Princess Luciana of Paladia, she's my best friend .And like I told my parents often showed irresistible interest on her,always forcing me too! What if they might have planned that we! EWWW,best friends don't do that stuff do they?

"Antonio?!" I heard someone was Dillon.

"Hey there! Dude! What's up?"

"What's up?! I think the question is what are you uptoo?!"Dillon replied ,most astonished.

"What do you mean I … what did ?!"

Before I could say something Dillon cut into mine and said,

"Do you remember,when you just last talked to me?"

"Yeah,after … uh… dinner ! I guess,did i? I mean no! I did to you i…"

"Antonio,please just don't be like that! I hate it !"Dillon again cut into mine and this time he was upset.

"like what, I am alright I didn't be like anything!"

"Yes ,you did!" I just can't believe it! My best buddy , daydreaming about a girl?! EWWWWWWWWWWWW! Grossgusting!"

Hey! hey, wait did he just realized I was in love with Ro?

"What are you talking about,? Me ? in love ? no! not at all?"

"Besides is it possible to just fall in 3 in just two weeks?!"

But my mind was really saying,"YES it is…"

Oops , what did I just say to Dillon? I just made him got a bit of hint that I?

"Oh… is it?" Dillon said in the most slyish face ever, his eyes twinkling.

"Why are you starring at me that way? I really hate this suspect kinda thing ,you know?!" I replied a bit crossly,but forcing my lie laughter with all my might!

"Oh! Don't be such a drama king ! will ya?" I am sick of your girlyyyyyyyyyyy behaviours! Really I am?! ,don't you see?" I do hate em!"

"You know what I think, you should get the hell outta here leave me alone!" this time I was really cross!

"OMG! Antonio what's gotten into you? You are acting like a girl! Are you going through something?!"Dillon asked SURPRISINGLY!

"Yes! Yes I am, I am going through …It starts with L and Ends with E, that one got It?" oh my … I just let my kittycat out of the bag!

Doesn't matter,Dillons not gonna just get cross with me! He's a boy.

"You know what Antonio, I really like the way you feel for this helpless girl, I really appreciate it ,you are really a true prince,you really are." Dillon said in a bit fatherly tone.

Wait!what? did I just say "Fatherly" EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, I'd never wanna bring mah dad into my *L* story!

"Uh… thanks,Dillon I'm happy to help her,you know what I could never forget what she has done for me… I mean both of us. Imagine,we were both infront of screaming death already had predicted that we were dead but then,thank God! He sent such an angel to help us!

At the final moment,Ro arrived and saved us from our doom.i am really grateful to her, I don't know but I had never been in love with someone else but Ro, I know it's crazy but… in my eyes,she's just so …ahhhh daring and cool and awesome and so someone like … I don't know really … you know…"

"Yeah that's good hear but what about Princess Luciana?" Dillon cut into my super long speech that like continued for atleast 5 minutes.

"Oh well I … um …" before I could say something else I realized that ,what?! Dillon thinks we are an item ?! no way! We are just friends more like best friends we are but I am not in love with her! Somehow she just didn't fit into my choices as a life partner, she and I were just like I told the friends at only study like matters! Nothing else. We didn't ever even had a dance together.

"Hey wait! Dillon, why did ya just put Princess Luciana in this matter,do you think we were in love? !" "Did you ?!,how could you?"

"Well… how can everyone say that you two are not in love,…when they see the way you are acting?"Dillon replied normally ,with a bit of obvious-like expression in his eyes.

"You know what? I don't care anyways about the people see us, I am just happy with my present me and no ones gonna change it. I've never been in love with Luciana but I don't know why, I just didn't feel like that."

"Well… you know you probably could just…"

"Wait!" this time I broke up into Dillon's one ,a hint of anger in my eyes and of course in my voice!

"Look,Dill… I am not suppose to be mad at you, but I really don't want someone to poike on my personal affairs or feelings,

I just wanna keep it for myself,so now if you'll excuse me,I better go and pack-stack my stuff cause we are arriving tomorrow at our land after like one and a half month so I really should be going"

With that I left Dillon standing alone on the deck while I just burged into my room and slammed the door .Boy! he could be so annoying ,couldn't he?

So, there I was again tonight… packing mah bags.

**Until next time ! please please****2 review whatever you think about my story****One review is what it costs to read a story chapter! Plzz don't be mean just do it!**

'


	4. Finally, but its so annoying!

_**Ok ok , I think I shoulb be getting serious now! Man, I am the worst writer ever. Fanfiction is for stories but the way I write them ,its like writing on a personal Diary, Anyways I just can't help it!**_

_**Don't Leave anywhere without a review !**_

_**I like rated it k+ but… the following chapters are gonna be a waaaackyuckyyew,grossgusting so forgive me!**_

Guess what! Today we've finally arrived to Apollonia,after one and a half month! I am very happy today,Man! I'll say being on a ship for all these days?! Not even getting to spend a day on an island! Geeez, wonder how I survived, hah! Just kidding! All I wanna say is… Its so good to be home, !oh my gosh! Oh my Gosh,OMG! Yah!

**Ok, so this is were we start .Story starts!**

"So,how are you feeling , excited or like very annoying?"I asked to Ro.

Today,is our final day of the voyage and pretty much everyone looks quite happy today but one person that is none ever than Miss island,Ro seems quite… Down.

"Oh well I … am, uh… Yeah!, (suddenly turned out happy) I was just a bit a anxious and worked up cause we gotta go and… I am a bit nervous, what's it's gonna be like… and"Ro murmered to me,even if she turned happy it was false.

I could see her cheeks blushing. Really! Whenever I talk to her she's just so… like I mentioned before. ;(

I deciced not to bother her anymore and leave her cause though I said her… that ,I mean calmed her down, sh… she just blew it off, not even believing me! Its so annoying.

I did want to leave but I just couldn't see her like that, I changed my mind and decided to have a last word with her,

"Ro, look… I told you nothing's gonna happen just"I said in a mild tone and turned away, turned away.

I was really busy at that moment ,taking all the precautions for our ship to approach.

One hour passed,and we were finally on land.

I got of the ship,it was so good to be in land.

Soon ,people from the castle arrived and everything like… you know setting up for a journey kinda thing started.

I was really feeling amazed and even more when I saw people was really astonished to see Ro's animal family. There was Azul, the another royal jerk, he just kept on making those stupid noises, those cackling things and … its really annoying.

"Ro!" I called out.

"Come on! Get on the carriage!"ok I meant to do that in purpose… just to, you know those and Oh! Not onl;yfor being close together but also like … to show her around, a bit like a Guide thingy.

"Huh! Wha… what? Where … I on?! Uh…" Ro kept on stammering as if, she was drunk or had just got up from sleep at the middle of the night.

Before she could say anything, I, not yelling actually but bit of a like ( you don't have to do anything, you've done enough) this thing, that fine… I'll handle it! Tone and said,

"The carriage, your in before we are to late!"

Ro : Oh! Yeah, sorry bout that, really am"

"Yeah, now get in" I repeated in the same tone as before.

She got in at first, then got me and I was so shocked to see the peacock get into the carriage ,and the rest of her animals followed us navigated by two men .Dillon had got to another carriage cause I didn't want him to join us 'd just be so annoying, really!

"So, here we are Ro! Civilization! Do you like it?!" I asked in a great enthusiastic voice.

Ro: Uh… this carriage is what you call civilization?!"

"Excuse me…?" I repeated In a very stern she kidding me?

Ro laughed and said, "I am so sorry, I was just kidding! Come on! I am not that crazy!"

Her juvenile and hearty expressions made feel so hottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ,wow it was definitely so hot in Apollonia today along with I had to wear some formal clothings cause I can't enter the castle with a T-shirt and shorts!

I also joined her and then we three chattered all the way, and the final one hour of our journey came to an end when we stepped to the castle entrance.

All the way, I had shown Ro about a lot of civilization and showed her with real examples beyond the carriage window.

We got off the carriage and it wasn't long when I saw my three baby little sisters, not actually baby, I mean they are around six. I called them that cause I love them so much!

They are like born all together, which is they are triplets . they were born when I was thirteen years old.

They always ran to me when I returned from a trip, and this time too!

Ok, then this miss you/hugging went for a while with my siblings but I really felt humiliated when:-

Ro got out, her animals following her and approached to our brother-sisters spot that was none other than below the front stairs of the castle.

My sisters were quite amazed to see Ro and immediately befriended her animals , especially Tika.

Ro came beside me not that close and asked me about my sisters.

I said, I mean like introduced each other to Ro to the girls and…

Gina, the youngest and my favourite was I don't know acting like a… when she saw Ro, lot like starring at her. Sofia the eldest and Rita the second eldest of the three however were playing with Ro's animals .

"Gina! Hey what's the matter sis ?! " I asked most surprised.

She did not answer and kept starring at Ro.

It didn't take time for me too see Ro's worried and a bit uneasy face and she was just like… looked at her clothings and tried to cover her *** by pulling her sleeveless top part upwards and avoided her face to Gina .She looked at me, her face talking about "what's wrong?!"

Ok this was really getting irritating now. Just as I intended to speak up, Gina spoke up and said

"Are you single?"

Ro , looking the most red as ever didn't know just what to say and stammered again…

"Oh, goodness me! Um…"

I just couldn't hold my smile and and cut in.

"Okay , so I think we get to go now, don't we girls? Really exhausted we are, come on Ro ! " I spoke up forcing my laughter and trying to avoid these over –mature behavior of Gina , its really annoying.

Just then Gina caught the hold of my right hand and dragged to a corner , far from where Ro was standing.

The other two girls followed and Ro stood there looking at her toes and smiled.

Hey wait she actually smiled! She really did! Does that mean…

"Whoa! Easy Gina !" I cried out as she pulled me to the the ground so I could meet her face.

"Are you gonna marry Ro?" Gina asked to me and I saw the other two girls smiling cheekily at me, their eyes twinkling.

I really felt my cheeks warm up as I heard that phrase, and stood up real quick from Gina.

"Are you … wait ! girls when did you learn to be so … adult-like, you cheeky-monkeys ! Really its so annoying stop it.

I Got really cross but my thoughts were just telling or more like tickling me to smile and make me…

"I am not ! she is just my friend that's all! I just brought her here and saved her, besides it's a duty for every human being too… Ok you are just not to… wait you are Uggh I don't what I am even saying I …"

Sofia who is the most like romantic type or love-freak thing said out "Everyone says they have no idea when they are in love and now you too". Her green eyes rolling back and forth as she spoke.

"Plus you love her!" Gina added and yewww she actually just used her fingers like a way, I don't know that shows a sort of kissing like behavior or something, I mean it denotes two persons obviously of different genders two do that smoochy type thing called *KISSING*!

I just didn't want to spend there more time , and got up with a cross expression on my face, but the girls kept smiling and chattering among themselves and sent me one more cheeky smile.

I got back to Ro , saying and trying to apologize for what just happened and then we two headed off to the castle.


	5. Entrance to Hell !

**Review wants more Romance, so this is what I managed to put in, nothing more, there are something unusual about this scene in the first place, I mean it is a parody! It just maked thing cooler! That's what ! the real movie was so lame! **

OH, and just to let you know, "ANNOYING IS A WORD COMMONLY USED BY THE AUSTRALIANS! SO DON'T THINK THAT _**ITS ANNOYING**_

IF YOU FIND THEM IN LARGE QUANTITIES!

ROAR !

There we reached the castle. At last ! So good be _inside_ the home.

"Well, Ro what d'ya think ? The entrance of _my_ home . Cool isn't it ?"

"Ro ? " she was no where to be seen.

Oh… come on! I should have at least told her too …

"Ro !" I cried as I spotted her , laying on the floor laughing with our pet dog , Riff ( new stuff included instead of Tallulah, I hate that stupid monkey!) wagging its tail, panting in front of Ro.

"Hey Riff ! bad dog!" I scolded him . "Is this the way you treat visitors?"

"Oh come on, its alright , he's a good dog!" Ro continued , trying to get herself off the floor.

"Here , let me help " I handed myself to help Ro, a sweet, sympathetic smile on my face.

Ro put her hand on mine, I could feel my cheeks flaming up , oooh it was hot !

"What did Riff do to you?" I asked as she got up.

"Well, um… he just came running and jumped on to me and started to a… lick my cheeks, you know? I think… he … he likes me."

"Oh!" I rolled my eyes.

As soon as she got up, I don't know why but Riff pushed Ro, to me, this time Ro resting in my arms.

Wow, Ro OOOOONNN me… its so uh… I mean I am touching her, entirely.

Ro, being caught off by me, immediately took a quick glance into my eyes and turned backwards with her tomato-red cheeks, its funny really.

I could feel my internals tickling me to giggle, but I really felt awful for Ro to be attacked by Riff several times.

"Riff, what's gotten into you, why ya acting like a weirdo?" a hint of annoyance in my face.

"Oh, please Antonio, will you…" Ro was smiling.

"But Ro, he just and also… I can't bear it to see you embarrassed the third time eversince you entered the castle premises" its really…

"No is not! I can totally see, your … uh Family! Is not upset about this as I am, really, just … leave it, I don't mind" Ro cut in, her cheeks maybe a paler this time.

"So… I gue" before I could even finish,

"And one more thing, I think he's really sweet, isn't he?!" Hey! Wait, did she just… just say 'Sweet'?!

"Hmmm, I think so…" sending a polite smile to Ro, my eyes twinkling.

"Ok let's waste no more time, and go, Come on Ro!"

During this this time I was really feeling so … I don't know like' Love-struck' and pretty awesome, actually blushing, but ohh! I knew I needed to erase that *Blush* before… my parents dought on me!

I heard a giggle, _**behind**_ me.

"Hey, Ro what's the matter?! Come on, girl, we gotta go!"

"Huh what?! I um… " Ro stammered , her cheeks flaming again. " Uh.. sorry so much , I did… what it us… and"

"Just, SHUT UP! And follow, would do the trick, got it?! Now come on!" I groaned back to Ro, _annoyed, but a bit…_

We procedded a few steps more , but _again _had to give a pause, cause this time … It was Ro again!

"What's this?" Ro asked as she observed a piece of broken rope, that hung from the wall, beside the velvet curtains.

I turned around and made my way right beside to Ro.

"It's a rope, Ro. The one you and your animals used to play with in the ship, swinging and dangling stuff, like that" I replied calmly, more like a curator at the museum.

"Yeah, I know that, but look there's something wrong about it, don't you see?" Ro, probably trying to mimick my previous expression.

I detected the piece of rope, yeah! She's right. There is something weird about it, it seems to be… cut out!

I observed deeper into it, it was the rope that lead to the ceiling and the one that held the giant crystal chandelier.

"Hmmm, I guess so Ro, but let's not worry about it, shall we? Let's…"

I paused as soon as I heard the rope's swooshing as it rose upwards.

…I saw the chandelier breaking downwards, right on the top of Ro, standing there pararell to it, looking upwards, bewildered, not even in the sense of knowing what to do !

Not even wasting a single second there, I rushed to Ro, grabbing her arm dragging her from her formal position to the furthest corner of the hall room.

As we continued with our running, the chandelier at last touched the ground, smashing into pieces, and spreading everywhere.

I seemed to lost my balance, as I slipped across the floor by a piece of glass, luckily not cutting my foot.

Ro, all along was holding my hand, so as I fell Ro joined me too, but unfortunately she cut her foot by a piece of glass since the poor girl was bare-footed.

At last! The chandelier completed the crash, leaving the _had been_ spot-less hall room floor now loitered with shredded glass-pieces. The floor shimmered with the glass-crystals.

Ro and I got up from the floor.

"Owww," Ro groaned as she got up with her right foot bleeding , oozing on the floor.

"Ohh, Ro I am so sorry, here let me help you!" then I swept her from the floor on my arms..

(ok I don't know actually how to say this! Its more like carrying someone in your lap or lifted someone)

"Let go of me!", Ro struggled as I grabbed her.

I'm serious! I was not in the mood her romance kinda stuff! I had to help her.

"We heard a crash!" my Parents and some guards burged in to the hall, with great haste.

As soon as I saw them, I put Ro on the ground again. I just couldn't ! infront of them, even though I really wanted to help her.

Ro got down from my arms, senting back a _really, really _annoyed look on me.

What?! I was trying to help her, that's all!

"Antonio, who's this?" my father looked at Ro, with a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh, Peter we can figure it out later, first let them come from the … mess" my mom cut in.

"Here , your highness", a guard helped me too cross the perilous floor, with Ro on the back of my feet.

We got to the throne room, ahhh! At least this looked peaceful.

"Oh, Antonio, dear are you alright, I am so sorry for this?" my mother continued in a soothing tone as she gently nudged me.

Hey, I was feeling a bit like a " Mama's Boy" kinda thing. Its really embarrassing in front of Ro.

I sent back Ro a worried look, Ro sent a cheeky look and turned eyes like a… um… kind of "cuteness" or just mimicked as I got pampered on mah face, its really annoying!

I laughed a bit, probably just I mean use as an excuse, to get me off from my mom and sent back a worried smile.

" I … um don't know what actually happened, but … it was Ro who figured out something was wrong" I looked at Ro when I mentioned her name and turned to my parents with the same worried grin.

"Ro ?!" my father's eyebrows rose as he looked at Ro again. Something like tells me that … I don't know he's a bit… annoyed at Ro, but why ?

Before he could make a move or something_ about _Ro, I quickly cut in and said ,

"Yes" I cleared my throat and made my way besides Ro.

"Mother, father I'd like you to meet … the love of my … oh! Oh! wait did I mean uh…" this was really getting into trouble and even more when my father looked at me , with a irrational groan.

Man! Did really did to mention… oh my Gosh! I just … Ugghh its really a disaster!

"Yeah , well what I mean is …" my hands were treeeeeeeeembllllllllllllinggggggg !

", I mean no! I um…" I continued to stammer .

"Yeah, well what he means is …" Ro cut in, taking a pause and after that.

"Greetings your Highnesses" she bowed to my parents.

"Owww, owww, oww, " she moaned as she got up, ofcourse cause she was injured on her right foot!

I don't know why but my hands automatically were like proceded to Ro as she began to lose her balance, but I had to pause and after what I just did! Yuck! And infront of my parents, GROSS!

"Uh.. he he, I guess it'd be a bit difficult for me too.."

"Anyways" I cut in.

"Yeah , so Mom, dad… this is … R.."

"Antonio", I heard a girl shouting from … outta nowhere. _Interrupted again!_

"Wha… who ?!" in turned my head from there to there, really confused at the strange things that keeps on going in the castle.

"Whoaaa", I almost fall over as someone pulled me backwards grabbing my neck!

I turned over, it was Luciana.

Yeah, I was really glad to see her after a long time but also a little bit upset about both of the girls, for… I am not gonna mention it, just not so soon.

"How are ya, mate !" Luciana still grabbing my neck and she kissed me on my CHEEK, not just infront of my parents but also in front of Ro!

"Ahh! Knock it off will you! Its so annoying!" you can't just do it everywhere you know" I turned at Ro , not directly but winked to give Luciana, a hint that some one else is here, but.. something warns me, she didn't get what I meant.

" Oh, really … then where should we…" Luciana's eyes winking cause she meant something bad, something really-really bad!

"Ughhh, who's this! ?" She sent a look full of annoyance to Ro as she saw her I mean… me too saw her looking at the other side, probably trying to avoid us, she even moved a bit away from me!

"Luciana, this is Ro, my friend. I found her stranded on an island, who was um… probably ship wrecked years ago."

Whooh! At least I got to introduce her, because of … Luciana. Hah!

"Islaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?" Luciana asked most startled, probably acting like a freeeeaaaaaaak!

"Why you so startled, haven't you heard island before!" my eyes gazing at her telling 'Are you a freak'?

"Ok, so anyways," my father started.

"Oh, wait ! dad! Could you give me two secs, I'll be right back." With that I rushed from the room grabbing Ro's hand.

We came to the same hallroom, that's glass-filled or that is what should I call!

"Ok, Ro ! listen." My eyes meeting her entirely with her blue ones.

I am so sorry foer everything and probably most cause you had too.." my eyes meeting her cut, on her skin.

"Uhhh, come on, with me!" I grabbed her hand and carefully walked to the stairs.

"But what about…" Ro began to moan.

"SHUSH!" I stopped her , and continued walking.

"Be careful!" I warned Ro.

At last, we appeared to clear land, which was nothing more than the sec ond floor!

"Tinette!" I shouted as I saw the maid going this way.

She's just a spelling maid and maybe a bit like the one I get in with most well.

"As your Highness!" she rushed to us.

"So good of you to be home!" she greeted me.

"Huhh! another friend of yours!?" Ro scoffed at turned back.

"Excuse me? " I dragged Ro to face me, really annoyed at her spoilt – brat like behavior.

"WhaaaT?!" Ro turned back with a annoyed look on her face.

"You, you can't just… , UGGH, this is gonna be a long day!" I growled after realizing, Ro's thoughts of annoyance suits me exactly right! After what I just did !

"Ummm, you highness?" Tinette asked confused.

"Hmmm,? Well, yes!" I turned to Tinette.

"Could you just, uh…?" not being saying it infront of Ro directly, but… you know what I mean.

"She also uh… cut her foot, poor thing, just … I mean take a bit care of her! Got it , Tinette?"

I sent Tinette a wink that lead to Ro, facing the other-side completely, uhhh.. may be she's a bit cross!

"Oh, leave it to me your Highness, I can handle it!" Tinette looked at Ro too, sending me a smile of assurance.

"Good!" I replied in a grateful tone.

"Handle what ?!, your bedroom, huh!" Ro cut in again.

I rolled my eyes, really **vexed** at Ro's stupid attitude.

"Could you .. just Shush!? For like a … while!" I sent Ro a disapproving look on my face.

"Yeah! Like I … really did!" Ro continued.

"For a while… means from now on till I say to, Understand Your Royal Highness?" I squinted at Ro.

"Oh, so now its Your Highness?!" Ro rolled her eyes.

I knew this would like… this would continue forever, so like a Good-boy( I really am one, aren't I?) I just passed away from the two girls and headed down to the staircase.

"I'll leave you in Tinette's capable hands, be a good girl Ro, don't annoy her", I said as I stepped down from the stairs.

"Oh, yeah! like I really…" I heard Ro murmuring, but just ignored it! I'll catch it up later!

And besides I knew, Ro would be… totally fine. If only she stops bothering.

Of course she will! I know her, she was just a bit cranky, cause of Luciana!

*The Throne Room*

"Sorry, I was la…" I paused as I saw some people gathered in the throne room.

There was my parents and Luciana along with a lady, I think she's her mom , I don't remember though.

"Ahhh, Antonio" the lady continued in a Mexican accent.

_**(Hint:**_ remember El Macho, from Despicable Me 2, the way he used to call his son also named Antonio, in that accent. An- to –nio, like that!**)**

"Who, me?" I was confused.

"Yes, you!" Luciana grumbled, with half-shut eyes.

"Uh… what is going on!? " :/ ( that's how my face looked! Funny right?)

"yes, ahem!" my dad cleared his throat.

"So… Antonio, you've reached 19 haven't you, Son?" my dad looked at me with his eyes twinkling.

"uh… I guess so.." what on Earth was he up to?

"And you have also, completed your studies, eh?" my mom continued.

Hey! Did they just see my results, if they do? I'm dead!

"Huh, yeah! I did it !" I smiled at them but worried in the inside.

"So… what is left then?" my folks asked me in unison.

"Uh… " I knew the answer, but I just couldn't spill it! Marriage is what it is called!

"Oh, An-to-nio, are you going too just keep it a secret-O ? continued the Mexican accent.

Why did she just add a "O" in the end of secret?

"Marriage !, it is!" the both three shouted.

Luciana giggled.

Yucckkkkkkkkkkkkk! :p

"Ok… then, so I hope I'll get onto it uh… soon" I backed a few steps, trying to avoid the "situation" going on.

"Oh! Honey ! wait aren't you going to meet your future-wife?" my mom called out.

"My future- Whaaaaaaaat?" astonished than ever!

"Yes !, which is…" my father continued his eyes slowly approaching to LUCIANA!?

My heart-beated fast!

"Princess Luciana!, your bride-to-be!" my parents cried out loud!

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat on Earthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

Luciana, there was actually sent me a flying kiss !

Yuck!

"Uh… I should be goling now, uh.. great and um- oh I should be I...I" I stammered and walkewd away from the room straight outside, my heart beating fast!

"Boy! Was it hot in there?" I asked myself as I approached outside to the garden when suddenly Riff came and licked my legs, trying to just make me probably like… follow him some where, but where?

_**Alright, a lot of … words, actually 2,651!**_

_**Anyway, I tried to improvise my chapter a little bit, and as per as the reviews they claimed for romance-stuff, so I did manage to um… give a bit of romance-scene which included like Ro falling on Antonio, or touching unexpectingly and this stuff.**_

_**Anyways, I am gonna put here romance but it will be in large amounts after the ball incident.**_

_**Still there is going to be tiny bits of romance though like in every chapter.**_

_**And the chandelier scene which is from Barbie and the Three Musketeers, I really don't know why I put that there but will soon figure it out, and Riff , he's just a pet dog instead of Tallulah.**_

_**And you might remember, that I said Princess Luciana of "Paladia" which has to do with the parody-thingy!**_

_**Anyways, 1**_** review, please? **

**See you later, Bye !**

**OH, and one more thing! If you ever find the story is not on the archive, plz/ plz search it individually if you are interested too!**

**I said "IF"**

**If you find it , not there.**

**I Rated it M, but cause there are some problems f it appearing I had to rate it T, but its got M stuff in it!**

**I am gonna mention you , when its about M stuff, ok? **

**OK**

**OOOh, one more thing, princess Luciana 's character has been a bit changed. She's a bit freakish and annoying kinda thing or naughty!**

**I like it, it makes it cooler!  
><strong> 

**BYE !**

**Have a nice day ! **


	6. Crazy Girl!

**Well….um, I don't know what I am sayin but, the thing is that, I noticed that… I got an idea that…**

**Never Mind! Sorry!**

**Chapter 6 , its gonna be a bit like sweet, how time passes, setting in etc, etc.**

**I think the number of the word, "Annoyed/ Annoying" might be a bit less than the previous. Its "Australian" style, cause I am Australian.**

"Riff, knock it off!" I growled as Riff repeatedly kept nagging me to , I don't know… its really annoying!

Riff barked, really getting annoyed himself too, now trying to pull me along with him.

Wai-wait, did he actually wanted me to just… follow him, hmmm, makes sense.

"Riff, really?" One of my eyebrows rose.

Riff barked back, wagging his tail.

"All right then!, lets go" I nodded my head and followed Riff as he lead me to the staircase.

I ascended the stair way with Riff, my head full of thoughts. First thing was , what the ***, that I got bethroed to my best friend, who's nothing more than a complete freak! ; secondly, why ain't want Ro to just ditch me, or is it like me who's gonna ditch her! Its really annoying.

"There, we're here, now what's the thing you wanted me to show me , boy?" I gave an annoying smile at Riff.

I heard some footsteps behind me, oh ! it was Tinette.

" Tinette, how's Ro going?" my eyes were twinkling with utter eagerness.

" Well… your Highness, is she? Or I don't know, I … I think you should go to her." Tinette hurriedly left the floor and went downstairs.

"Hmmm, that's weird, What's with Ro, or what really is the problem with the girls today?" I asked myself and began to walk.

Where could like Ro be? Which room, or whatever , really annoying.

" Oh, come one!, will ya" it was Ro.

" Ro, where are you?" I hurried to find Ro.

Oh! There she was, the left room.

" What is it, Ro?" I frowned as I entered the room.

Ro laughed, but… really turned out to be annoyed as she looked at me with half-shut eyes.

" I don't know, but Tinette… or whatever tied my foot with this stupid piece of white fabric, its really annoying!

" What do you mean, 'annoying'? I questioned to Ro.

" I don't know, its… just bothering me, I can't actually move with this!" Same annoyed look on Ro's face.

" Oh really , show me!" I approached to Ro.

" What's the matter, Antonio? Why are you, so like close… to me?" Ro said cheekily, her eyes twinkling.

" What do you mean, 'close' " I showed an annoyed look on Ro's face, even though I knew what she meant. ( A lot of Accidental Romance.)

" Nothing." She lifted her head upwards from me, her cheeks blushing red.

"Every things alright, Ro but… you can't take it off or you'll further get hurt!"

"Hmmm, so anyway… you just uh, like… and oh! Please just get rid off those awful cloths will you? Please!"

(One thing, I'd like to mention that instead of the ordinary white piece of cloth Ro used to wear, think she's wearing Katy Perry's costume of "Roar", okay? Forget if I ever did mention like, where it contains the phrases of that cloth. Think, the same way Katy Perry wears it, the sexy cheetah top, and leaf skirt, and ofcourse untied hair with a flower tiara, its really cool, I love it! If you didn't watch Roar, you can always watch it on youtube)

"Why what's the problem, I love it!, No!" Ro yelled at me, holding her top tightly.

" What do you mean, No?, you are not in the island anymore, besides there are other people in here too, you just , just take it off, its inappropriate!"

" Excuse me! Did you just say this aren't the right accessories, if you say it, you're wrong! This are my most precious possesions that kept me … uh… Un-naked!" Ro was really, like really serious .

I don't care, I am telling her what's best, she should really drop it, and of course when she's in the royal palace!"

" Ro, look I am telling you, what' s really necessary, you really need to get rid of it, please!"

" Oh! What's the point? What's even the problem with these…?!" Ro looked at me with wide eyes, worried.

Oh my Gosh! Where had I just gotten myself into? Now I gotta explain her , that she's half-naked or dressed like a …

its so ANNOYING!

Doesn't she even have a BRAIN?!

"Ro cut it out!, you are not anymore in the island… you're in civilization, so… just act like one will ya? Alright, I take it that you love your dress very much, but no… I mean please! I can't just!" I yelled at Ro.

" Oh ! and by the way, what's with Tinette, why's she acting crazy, did you do something to her?"

"No, I didn't, maybe I just think… I um… threatened her, or something like that!" Ro gave a malicious grin.

"Oh, really! Huh! Doesn't matter, you just get out of those clothes! For heaven's sake, please!" I was really annoyed.

"Hmmm, alright… I'll just … but what am I suppose to wear!? Do you now just want me too?!" Before Ro could say anything, I cut in and said, " of course not!"

"Ro, you are so annoying! I left Tinette here, to help you, but you just … cut her out! Really just stop it! You're not in the island anymore, please try to understand Ro, I can't just, like… be your , I mean we are good friends… now we can't just , cause now I am a prince again ,I don't have free time anymore, so stop bothering me, will you?!" I stammered looking at Ro , with anger in my eyes.

Ro stood up, " so then who am I gonna, just rely on?!"

"Tinette ofcourse" a devious look on my eyes.

" But there's no Tinette in here!" Ro muttered.

"I'll call her." and with that I hurriedly left the room.

Oh! there was Tinette .

" Tinette, so sorry for everything! Please just go to Ro! Prepare her for lunch, alright!" I hurriedly left her there.

" Whoooooh!" I sighed as I closed the door of my room and leaned on it.

Wasn't that embaressing ? first, my sisters; then Riff; then the chandelier; meeting my future wife(whom I don't love) , and ofcourse Ro's childish behavior, really annoying!

Anyways, I got up and it like took an hour for me too prepare myself for lunch, and with that I came downstairs at the hall room.

So, um… really like whatever? Kinda thing it was, but I just don't know what to add as a seriousness and now as the story is point of view of a specific person, I can't also say the whole story, not when he sees it or experiences himself. Sorry

Bye!


	7. End of annoyance, beginning of romance

"I wonder how Ro's going." I said to myself as I looked up at the stairs of the hall room, ones that lead to the second floor.

I took on step to the first stair to visit Ro, but just then I heard some footsteps from above. Oh! It was Ro and Tinette.

Whoaaa, was she really the Ro, I had met before?! this Ro was dressed arrogantly and also just …looking like a civilized Princess. Hmmm, I really felt bad for her cause she was missing her truth self , which is the island get up. Still… I had no choice.

Tinette left Ro on the top of the stairs and went the other way. As soon as she left, I gave Ro a smile, which probably meant , " You are looking beautiful" . She sent me a smile too, but it was a nervous one.

"Come down, Ro!" I winked at her.

Ro took a quick look to the left and the right , and with a expression of " Here I come!" on her face , finally took slow, princess-like steps on the stairs to come down.

I observed her dress, it was a light green, sleeveless one ,and her hair was the same untied , but the it really looked pretty with her outfit.

Suddenly, I saw Ro loosing balance as she slid across the stairs and went tripping down. Without wasting another second, I made myself in a favorable position so I could prevent Ro from getting hurt, _further _more.

" Whoaaaa!" Ro cried as she tripped and finally met the ground. Yes, she fell _on_ me and I followed with her, also falling on the ground. ( Think, Keira and Liam , the same way Keira fell down on Liam)

We fell with a thud on the floor.

Ro was entirely resting on me _horizontally_. I couldn't control my laughter so I just had to give out a smile on Ro's face.

Ro , smiled too, but nervously.

"Are you alright, Ro?" I quickly said as soon as I realized it was no time for _swooning_ over , and obviously not in the middle of the floor.

"Huh, what?! Oh! Yeah I'm good! Really." Ro stammered with her red-hot cheeks and got up trying to avoid my look on her face.

" I am so sorry!" Ro it was.

"Owwww!" Ro frowned again as she further fell down, or should I say was going to as soon as I caught her _again_.

"Thanks!, I think it's the shoes and of course , my cut foot, Can't probably balance myself than which I used to do in a… bare foot." She chuckled nervously and got up, but still with my hand on her waist.

" Its okay, Ro. I really didn't mind… you'll get used to it _soon._" I smiled at Ro with an encouraging look on my face.

I gently took my hand from Ro's body. Yes, she further did tremble but I took her hand and made her to manage standing on the shoes.

Then we chuckled silently, and again. Couldn't just help it. Ro's eyes were twinkling.

" I feel like a baby, who's just trying to stand up at the first place!" Ro shook her head.

Soon, I felt like everything's out of my mind, the bethroal, ( I don't know how to spell, it sorry) ;

everything embaressing, I was finally having a good time with _Ro_. Wow! wasn't that enchanting!?

I found out that I was still holding Ro's hand but she didn't mind at all. She was just looking downwards with her really-blushing red cheeks and smiling.

What ! was she actually smiling?! At this situation? Cool! I mean… hot!

I didn't know what to do, should I let go of her hand or just… I could myself _too_ find the blood rushing through my cheeks.

Ro turned up and looked at me. I'm telling you… my stomach was churning and I felt my heart beat fast, even faster when she was facing me entirely.

I couldn't help myself too from staring at her blue, appealing eyes and was feeling like leaning against each other to do that stuff you call as " kiss".

I took my other hand on Ro's waist whether I told you I was already grabbing her hand with the first one.

Ro came closer to me, one of her hand slowly sliding upwards through my left hand's sleeve. I looked at it and send her a cheeky smile with twinkly eyes.

Our eyes slowly closed as we came closer and closer to our lips but eventually,

" Ahem!" it was Luciana. My- bride-to-be for the sake of *** Hell!

Ro quickly dragged away herself from me and moved away.

The whole _enchanting_ dream of romance had came to an end. No more kissing or …

" Lu- Luciana! You see, I … um" I stammered .

"No need to say anything, Antonio, I saw that! So just stop!" something told me that Luciana really hates Ro.

"Oh, really what did you see?" I rose an eyebrow and quickly took a worried glimpse at Ro.

"Huh?! Do you think I'm crazy? I think you should just leave this… this _Island _girl alone and spent more time with me!" Luciana muttered with sullen disgust as she looked at Ro.

" She is just nonsense! nothing, even pretty outfits won't do the trick! Just leave her and come on!" With that she took one more irritating look at Ro and pulled my sleeve to follow her along.

" Excuse me?!" I dragged her hand from my arm and immediately stood beside Ro, who was really upset at this, looking downwards with teary eyes. I really felt angry and annoyed at Luciana's awful behavior with Ro.

"What do you mean, 'excuse me?' ?" Luciana looked at me with half-shut eyes .

"Yes! That's what I mean, you can't just say this to Ro!" I was rather cranky at her.

I took Ro's hand and a walked a little more closer to her.

"Yes, I can!" with that she tried to push Ro away from me .

This was really getting too much.

"Luciana, I never knew you were so selfish. When I first met you … I thought we were really nice and you were, ever since we were friends and now what the hell are you doing? Is this the way you'll react when you see Ro ,what did she ever do to you?!"then I quickly grabbed Ro's arm and left Luciana there .

We reached the garden.

" I am so sorry , Ro! Please forgive me!" I took Ro's both hands on mine and looked at her eyes with an apologetic look.

" Please, Antonio." Ro began with a soothing tone, but still teary eyed. " I am the one who's sorry, I just came between you two and made a lot of misunderstanding thing and…" a tear fell off from Ro's sparkling sapphire-blue eyes and she gently took her hands away from mine and moved backwards.

I just couldn't resist to see Ro, so unhappy. I quickly followed her as she sat on a bench , which laid on the middle of a cluster of _roses._

I sat beside Ro.

Ro looked at me with an apologetic smile. I yet loved it as she smiled at me. Tears were still present on her eyes and rolled down from her cheeks.

I gently wiped away the tears from Ro's cheeks and gave a polite smile at her.

Ro gently took my hands as I touched her cheeks and slowly took them down. She sighed and looked at the sky.

She was still grabbing my hands.

"_Really , the way Ro and me are acting, it has totally proved that Ro loves me too no matter what, she really does but… what's going to happen when she finds out that I'm already bethroed to the girl who probably can't just resist her at all and… she'll think I betrayed her"_

I thought to myself as I looked at our hands both touching together, resting on Ro's lap.

I just didn't know what to do. Maybe I should just tell her the truth or should I …

"Ro, look there's something I want to say to you" I prepared my voice which was now going to confess the biggest truth in front of the girl I love.

" Yes?" Ro drawed her complete attention to me and smiled politely.

Ro might be just wondering something usual but I hate to say its not!

"I … um… well the thing is that Ro,…" I stammered and sat there silently for a moment.

"Go on… why did you stop?" Ro's eyes were full eagerness to hear what's next.

"_How could I say this to you, Ro, I just can't even saying this or recalling this to myself is tough enough for me, I can't just." _I looked at Ro one more time, she was really ecstatic to hear me.

"Antonio, are you hiding something from me?" Ro's eyes were twinkling.

"Well, um… its just that," Ro rose an eyebrow with annoyance.

I lifted up her hands on mine and looked on her face, nervously.

" I LOVE YOU RO ! I really DO LOVE YOU! RO!" Hey, wait! I wasn't expecting to say that to Ro , no!

But still…does that matter, I really do. I cried out loud not even facing Ro but my eyes were closed.

" You, what?!" Ro looked at me with a worried smile, her cheeks turning red.

Ok, cool at least it just saved me from saying Ro _the bad_ truth. Thank God.

" Yes, I do love you Ro!" my eyes were twinkling too.

" Really?" Ro asked me, her smile getting brighter than the one which was a worried or a shy one.

" Really, really!" my heart was beating fast, really fast.

" Hmmm, I love you too" Ro smiled at me and came a bit closer to me.

I actually felt myself shy too and even more when Ro replied me back with the most precious thing a man could ever hear from his loved one _but_ the bethroal thing didn't stop piercing my heart at this happy moment. Ro might be feeling happyat this but… my happiness was true,but at a times fake when… the dreaded, horrible incident recalled my brain every instance.

" What?!" Ro really got puzzled at me when she saw me ignoring her and staring at the roses. Actually I was in the middle of a great anxiety, my darling. I really was.

" Huh! What" I acted as I like… just got up from the middle of a dream.

Ro nodded her head with big eyes staring at me, slightly annoyed.

" Oh, well Ro… ever since I have met you, you were just so…!"

" Yeah, yeah!" Ro cut into my sentence which was probably turning into a speech of our love story; 'the things I like about you' and…

" I need not to hear what you think that's special about me, the truth is that, you love me and that's good enough for me!" Ro got up from the bench.

Wow ! most girls like to hear them being praised! But unlike Ro, ….she just felled annoyed at it!

I got up too. Maybe I need not to tell her *that*, I could just … I mean enjoy the day. When there's a chance of spending time together, we can just… do it!

"Ro!" I called her.

"Yes!?" Ro replied and turned to me.

I smiled at her. She smiled at me too.

" I … um…. Don't know what to say Antonio!"

"Really?" I took a red rose and handed it to Ro.

Ro happily accepted it and hugged me tight. Ahhhhhh ! this is without a dought the best day of my life.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ro's eyes glistened as she looked at me, _cheekily_.

" I don't know, Ro!" I looked down on the ground , smiling.

**Ok, look if this was a movie, you probably know that its time for a song, a love song.**

**So as this is a story , I can't write one or even if I do, you won't probably know what the music might be likely.**

**So, I suggest you could imagine Ro and Antonio strolling around the palace until its dusk. Forgetting about lunch or even personal life. And of course include kissing scenes too… with a duet, that tells about love.**

**One thing more, Luciana is actually evil along with her mother in this story. It actually has to do something with that I literally hate her.**

**And, if you think why was the romance thing confessed so soon, rather than the end of the movie, it also has to do something with the parody theme of the story.**

**A review told me to put more romance in it, so I guess you'll might just now review. Please review. **


	8. On this perfect day!

Um… so previously it was a bit excess romantic wasn't it? In the real movie I'd say the romance sucks! But not in mine, its gonna be oozing with action, romance, humour . it's the legend of awesomeness I'd say. So… go on, read!

One MORE thing , remember it's a PARODY .

**Did you work out the song? If you did , imagine that the song ends when the two sits by the sunset, looking at the gorgeous beauty of the horizon. That's how like … all songs ends , and it really sucks, I know. Anyhoo, now catch up the scene of Ro and Antonio sitting by the sunset, Ro's head resting on Antonio shoulder and both of them touching their hands , and of course talking about all sorts of romance. Remember, they did got ready for lunch… but didn't eat lunch, they forgot about it.**

" you know what? I still can't believe that you said you… love me!" Ro took her head of my shoulder and faced me, dreary- eyed.

"What do you mean you can't? why ?" I smiled at Ro.

" I don't know… but , its like… how could somebody love a girl like me and ofcourse when I am from an … an island."

"Oh, really? What's the problem if you _are_ from an island? It doesn't make you an alien!" I chuckled at Ro.

" Well… the thing is that, I maybe a human but…" Ro continued worried.

"Ro, I think you just said that if I love you, that's good enough for you, didn't you?" I cut into Ro's one, really feeling annoyed at Ro's anxiety of taking my offer as a true or false one. I d love her, cross my heart!

" Ha ha! Just kidding!" Ro laughed as I tried to stop her from speaking… weirdo.

I too couldn't just help my laughter as Ro mocked me! Me! She is finally addressing me as her friend. Aaah! I am telling you, this has really been the coolest day I had in… forever!

"Ro… are we like forgetting something?" I looked at Ro, worried… something really seemed to have been going wrong… literally!

" Huh? What?! I don't know but I'd say … I'm feeling a bit…" Ro's cheeks were turning red.

" Yes, how are you feeling? Tell me!" I got really worked up if there was something wrong with Ro or… not.

"I'm… feeling a bit … hungry! That's what!" Ro's cheeks were red than ever.

"This is bad, this is really really bad!" I yelled out as I got off the bench.

"What do you mean this is bad!?" Ro stood up too, a bit angry.

" is it wrong, if I say… I am hungry, I'm starving?" Ro was really furious.

"Of course , not! Ro!" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"So, what's so…_really_ bad?!" Ro, this time a bit less angry.

" We missed lunch time! The royal banquet of my return and of course my…." I paused as I quickly recalled the engagement or whatever… I couldn't say that to Ro… and of course not when I've realized the enormous mistake I've made!

" Father's gonna kill me!" I screamed looking at the empty shy with disbelief.

" Oh, really… so then why didn't any one come to just inform you… if this was so necessary! They could have just give you a call!" Ro rolled her eyes and turned around.

Wow! Ro sounded logical!

" of course!" I turned to Ro and gave her a tight hug.

" Uggh , knock it off!" Ro quickly dragged herself away from the hug and started walking back to the castle. She sounded really cranky.

" Ro, wait!" I followed her.

" What?" Ro was really annoyed.

" Um… nothing!" I quickly nodded and took her hand, rushing to the castle.

"Ow! ow stop it, Antonio!" Ro paused as we ran.

"What is it, Ro?" I was annoyed but a bit worried too.

"My foot! Did you forget its cut?! And ofcourse I'm knew to these shoes too!" Ro growled annoyed.

" I am so sorry, Ro! I didn't mean too!"

"its alright !" Ro knelt down and smiled a bit like sadly or "I didn't mind!" kind of style. It really comforted my heart cause I was really feeling guilty to make such a brutal move on Ro.

"Why are we running or is it you who wants us to run?!" she sat down on the grass, examining the cut on her foot as she took off her shoes.

" I don't know, but atleast we could make it up too the dinner which is within the.. next 25 minutes!"

" Oh, really?" it was Ro.

" yeah ! if we could make it in time, so I still think we could just… um… not be too picked up by my Parents."

" Alright! Then lets go!" Ro got up from the grass with her shoe on.

"Great! So do you want me too just … carry you all the way in my arms?" I winked at Ro.

"No!" Ro's cheeks were turning red. " it would just be too hard for you and if it even happens, we'll reach there by the middle of the night!"

"Hmmm, you're right Ro, Its… just a big mistake!"I knelt down on the grass.

" No, it won't be." Ro sat beside , facing me entirely.

"I think.. you should go by yourself. I'll just catch up with you later."

"What?! No. I can't leave you here alone Ro, its getting dark and also what if you forget your way back! No!"

"Why are you worrying about me? I'm fine! Please go, Antonio!" Ro looked at me with her blinking.

"No, I won't ! if we even reach there lately, I'll go with you!" I growled.

"But!" Ro looked at me, worried.

"Come on , Ro! And please you could walk with any pace you want, the one you are comfortable with. I won't mind. Its you first! no matter what."

"Ok, then." Ro stood up and took my hand.

We reached there, but where? Oh! Its just the beginning of the castle premises. And there's the castle which seems to be the size of doll-house from this point. Oh- my- Gosh!

I stood there in disbelief with Ro beside me, holding my hand. We were both panting.

" Why did you stop?!" Ro turned to me panting heavily .

" Oh, Ro…" I chuckled but not cause I'm happy, I'm bewildered! " You know what, I wish I never did had to live in a castle with a premise so big, I would just be happy enough to live in a wretched hut with a 15ft lawn only!"

" But, you're lucky… that you …"

"I know!" I cut into Ro's sentence , panting.

" So… are we just gonna stand here and wait for the castle to turn into an ancient building which might probably come with the ideas of your.. ideal home or just keep running cause we won't just wanna be late!" Ro asked me like ,as if she was a total freak! But Oh my gosh she was telling the truth! It makes sense!

" You're right lets go!" Then we quickly resumed with our walking.

We walked and we walked and FINALLY reached the castle.

"Whoaaa, that was a lot in one day wasn't it Ro?" I asked her as we climbed up the stairs of the palace door.

"yeah, it really was! Returning home from a long voyage, the chandelier and along with the whole day outside, it was marvelous." Ro winked at me.

The door was opened by a palace guard and we made ourselves inside.

"Antonio !" it was Luciana , again.

"what is it?" I was annoyed. Just got in and now Luciana?!

"Were have you been Antonio?" my father followed along with my mother.

" Well, um… we…" I really didn't know what to say and what if they finds out that we…

Ro looked at me and bit her lips.

"That's all right, Antonio. Come and join us for dinner. We've been waiting for you!" my mother cut in. Thank God, she saved us today!

My father, may be a bit annoyed at this turned back and followed my mom. Luciana gave one more irritating look at Ro and followed my parents.

" Wasn't expecting that!" I chuckled nervously at Ro.

"Yeah, so should I just go now?" Ro looked at me with half shut eyes.

" Where?" I was startled.

" you aren't just telling me to…join you for dinner , are you?" Ro winked at me.

" Of course, yes!"

" But… I don't think your parents would like it, I mean they hardly know me!" Ro whispered.

"That's why, I want you to join us. So that you can know us better!" I gave out a smile at Ro.

We reached the dinning hall. Ro followed behind me.

My parents were… I don't know a bit like "not expecting Ro" , especially my father.

"Come on, Ro." I dragged out a chair for Ro , she sat on it.

I sat beside her. Really I wanted to keep my distance away from Luciana and her mother, my parents and even my sisters.

My sisters had already started whispering and staring at us, Ro looking downwards trying to avoid them from the second time.

I dragged my chair closer to Ro. She smiled at me cheekily.

"what?" I asked insolently to Ro as she smiled.

"Oh! It's nothing." She turned her head the other side.

I rolled my eyes.

Dinner was served. Wow that looks delicious!

Lots of items were served as usual .Its a palace, remember?

Something that I forgot was Ro… who didn't know like dinner manners and 'which spoon to use' things, was feeling … nervous.

The maids served us _our_ dinner on our plate.

"Wow, that looks delicious!" Ro looked at her plate . "I don't think I ever ate it, did I ?"

" I don't know about that… but I know you are going to in the next two minutes." I said cheekily.

Ro chuckled and punched my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled at Ro but a bit loudly, and that's when everyone else in the dinning drawed their full attention to me and Ro. I really felt embaressed .

Ro chuckled back at me, probably mocking me.

" Oh, yeah?!" I looked at Ro cheekily. This was kind of … fun.

Ro just turned back smiling.

Everyone started their dinner, we started too.

Wow, I was amazed! Ro actually did pick the right spoon and continued with the spaghetti. But it was funny to see when she just sucked them up like the tongue of a snake!

I laughed.

"What?!" Ro turned to me, chewing something in her mouth.

"Nothing…" my eyes were twinkling and with the twinkling, which I mean instantly, I stole a chip from Ro's plate.

"Uggh! You did that on purpose!" Ro looked at me with a sweet, cheeky annoying expression.

"What?!" I acted as if I was totally innocent.

Ro's eyes twinkled too and did the same thing with me, which is a chip gone from my plate.

I chuckled and then Ro too, really fun it was!

The dinner was over. Ro and me actually ate a bit more… cause we had been out for the whole day, exhausted and of course missed our lunch.

And even more happy I was cause my parents and bethroal members were busy with their own conversation which I probably didn't even eavesdrop to hear it, nor even Ro. They didn't talk anything about my future wedding of… doom. Everything turned out perfectly.

We , that is Ro and _me _got up from the table. Had a marvelous dinner. I'd probably say it was a dinner for two when no one literally did interrupt us and we also had a wonderful time, talking about ourselves.

"This day was really cool, wasn't it Ro?" I gave out a yawn, really frustrated.

"Yeah… too much for one, don't you think?" Ro yawned too, her eyes really drowsy.

"Mmm-hmmm." I kissed Ro's forehead.

"Do you want to make it a … bit _more_?" I looked at Ro cheekily, my hands slowly passing down her waist.

"What do you mean, _more_?!" Ro was puzzled.

" oh! My GOSH!, don't even think about it!" Ro yelled out soon as she saw my eyes twinkling.

I let out a mysterious, cheeky chuckle.

" Oh! Come on Ro, it'll be fun…" I followed Ro as she tried to move away from me.

We reached the stair way.

"No, it won't!" She was smiling too, believe me

" But you are smiling, my dear!" I caught her by the wrist and dragged her close to my face, my hands slowly passing down her cheeks.

Ro chuckled nervously.

"Why not?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Are you out of your minds?" Ro whispered.

"No I'm not!" I winked at Ro.

Ro stood there silent for a moment.

"Look Antonio, you're tired and so am I … so , really sleepy I am. So can't we just have a good night sleep?" Ro started with a pleading tone. " I mean … we , _personally_."

"Really?!" I rose an eyebrow.

"Yes! And I've also not seen my family the whole day! I wonder if they are fine or… I mean , I should go to them or they'll think I've ditched them! So…"

I could really see the desire of a "No" on Ro's face and I also realized that maybe what she told as an excuse seemed to turn out… true!

I took my hand off from Ro. "Alright then, go ahead Ro!"

"Thank you, Antonio!" she turned back and rushed to the floor.

"Wait!" I called out to Ro.

"What is it?!" Ro called out back.

"Where are you gonna spend the night? Ro"

Ro chuckled and came back to me.

" I can handle it! Please you need not to worry about me _anymore._"

"But…" Ro shushed me with her finger on my lips.

She pulled them back and came a bit closer to me.

"You know what, Antonio?" Ro's eyes were twinkling.

"What?"

"That is… I'm lucky to have a friend like you, really." Ro looked down on the floor.

"Boyfriend…" I corrected .

Ro chuckled, " Then she kissed me on my lips!"

Wow wasn't that enchanting!

"Goodnight, Ro! See you in the morning!"

"Goodnight, Antonio!" she called out as she descended the stairs.

Then our lips met again!

"Come on, Ro! Let me just take you to the greenhouse where your animals are. Its dark out there."

"Ohhhhh! How did I forget that!" Ro rolled her eyes. "Thank you, again!"

I chuckled, "Your welcome"

We had a final walk through the palace gardens and reached the green house.

I opened the door and bowed down to Ro, "Ladies first."

Ro chuckled and followed inside.

I meant to do that!

"Whoaaa, that's scary!" Ro shuddered .

"What is it, Ro?"

"Huh! What, no I mean it's a bit looking scary to me, that's all" Ro chuckled nervously.

"Are you gonna sleep here?!" I asked to Ro.

"I don't know… I – I"

"Nonsense! Never! Why on earth would you wanna sleep here?!"I growled at Ro.

"Where are your animals lately!?"

"Oh! Look they are sleeping!" Ro pointed as she saw them snoring on the other side of the greenhouse.

"So… should I… wake them, they could be pretty exhausted themselves!" Ro looked at me, her eyes full of concern.

"You can always come back in the palace you know?" my eyes were twinkling.

"Well… um, I don't know!"

"That's it , you're coming!" I quickly dragged Ro's arm and we made ourselves back to the castle.

" Al right! So where?!" Ro panted.

She smiled , her cheeks turning red. "You know what, I'm also a bit scared too sleep…"

" I got it, Ro!" we then both walked into my room.

"Wow!" Ro muttered out as she wandered around my room.

"What?!" I turned around as I finished locking the door.

"Its… wait! Why did you close the door!" Ro blinked at me.

"Why wouldn't I ?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know… its just that" Ro looked at the ground.

"you need not to know anything, just go and get yourself changed!"

"Changed for what?" Ro looked at me with wide eyes.

I just winked my eyes and smiled cheekily at Ro.

Ro at first nodded and then chuckled too, maliciously.


	9. Its not the End!

_**Sorry, it took so long to update. Its not my fault! Its my parents who doesn't allow me to.**_

_**They always want to sneak what I'm writing but I just don't want to show them!**_

_**Besides, if you are fanfic writer, did yu ever let your folks know about it, or did you ever let them read it?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, its**_ very _**kind of you**_.

So, you pretty much knew what I was talking about, didn't you? Ok, this is too much.

Yes, it was not actually … Sex but what we did was just snuggling and sleeping, touching. That's all. It w was fun but I also felt super guilty and really nasty for this kind of activity. Not letting my parents know, ( why would I ?) , then also when I am engaged to someone else… its kind of rude. Anyways , what's done that is done… and we were happy… and… had a great time!

One more thing, you may think that what if some one could find out what we did, but… it's a palace and my parents don't have time for me , they are always busy with their own duties and stuff. No one didn't see us or do anything, just awesome that is.

**The rays of ** the sunshine peeked through the windows, I opened my eyes slowly. I was in my bed, with Ro.

We were pretty much tired yesterday, so we couldn't just help it… had fallen asleep as soon as we got onto the bed. Really, sleepy.

I yawned and slowly got up and sat down on the bed.

Ro was still sleeping beside me. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, like an angel.

I smiled at her and stroked her blonde hair.

She turned around to my side, grabbing my hand.

"Ro, wake up!" I gently nudged her .

She wriggled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ro!" I again got back to my pillow and put my head on her shoulder.

She looked at me with half shut eyes and turned around. " Can't I sleep a bit more, I'm tired."

I got up and sat down again, "what do you mean, you wanna sleep more?"

"Do you have any idea, what's gonna happen if someone sees you in here?"

" I don't care!"

Ro put the pillow on her face and went back to sleep.

I rolled my eyes and got up. Maybe she could sleep a bit more when she wants to, just until I get ready.

So… leaving Ro alone in the bed, I only waked up and got prepared for today. It like took fifteen minutes for me to put on my clothes and everything.

It was like 7:15 am.

"Ro get up , already!"

She didn't answer.

"Ro!"

"Would you just, SHUT UP and let me sleep?"

"that's it!" I pulled the blanket from Ro."

She shrieked out!

I had to too cover my eyes and turn away, oh my gosh! What was that?!

"What did you do that for?!" Ro was really cross, her cheeks flaming.

I didn't even know what to do whether I should turn around or … after what I just saw.

I nervously turned around. " I didn't mean to Ro, I'm sorry!"

Ro covered herself by the blanket and shook her head.

"That's all right!" Ro suddenly turned out happy from being cross.

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm not naked!"Ro laughed.

Really, I didn't even see what she was wearing but quickly turned out just as I heard her scream.

Ro got out of the bed, _without_ the blanket.

Oh! Maybe that's not so bad after all!  
>She smiled and put her arms around my neck. "hmm, had a goodtime last night?"<p>

"uh-huh, it was awesome."

"me too."

"**So… what** are we going to do today?" Ro asked as she walked with me , through the corridors.

"I don't know… you say it!" I winked at Ro.

"Hmm, I don't know… maybe we could just"

"Antonio!" my mother called out.

"Oh! Good morning mother." I was now again the good, Antonio.

"Good morning , your highness." Ro bowed down.

"Thank you!"

"Let's go for breakfast." I grabbed Ro's arm and followed my mother.

**We approached** at the garden pavilion. A nice summer breeze was blowing, birds chirping BUT

All harmony vanished when … the two mother and daughter came and sat by the table.

I gave out an annoying grin.

Ha! It really makes sense! Ro never did even ask me who they were or… she ust cared about me.

Love that is only like three weeks old!

Riff barked and followed us, wagging its tail.

He was really excited to see Ro.

This table was a round one and much shorter so there would like not be any chance of talking in privacy and I have a really bad feeling about it.

Ro sat down , right next to me but… Luciana was next to her too.

Riff barked and got on Ro's lap, panting. Ro at first shrieked out but also started pampering him as he wagged his tail.

"Ro! Stop touching him!" I winked at Ro.

"why would I? he's so cute!" Ro ignored and chuckled.

"your hands are getting dirty!"

"That's it!" Luciana got out of her chair, glaring angrily at Ro.

Everyone stared at her, my parents , her mom. A really confused look on their face.

"What is it?!" Ro stood up too.

Oh, dear… this is gonna be a catastrophe.

"Ro wait, I'll handle this." I got up from mine, trying to make the girls settle.

"What will you handle, Antonio! What!" Luciana glared.

"What do you mean what will I ?"

"Oh! Just shut up, don't act like you are an innocent, I know you very well!"

"Excuse me?!" I rose an eyebrow.

"Uggh, stop it you two, please!" Ro it was, trying to calm us down.

"Shut up!" Luciana picked her finger at Ro. "Can't you just leave us alone and… Go?!"

"What do you mean I …"

"Luciana! How dare you talk to her that way?!" I glared at her.

"Oh! So now its how dare I ? not her, is it!" , "I really didn't expect this from you, Antonio. I … I thought we were friends!"

" Look! I don't know if there's something between you or…" Ro it was.

" Look? Look how far you have came ! that you are poking between the two of us and … just go!"

"Luciana, this has to stop!" I cried.

"No, she has to go! She's so interfering between us and …" without saying anything more, Luciana grabbed Ro's arm and dragged her from the table.

"Luciana!" I was really angry.

"No, I won't rest until I get her out of here, I don't want to see her anymore in front of me!" she turned back, her brown eyes burning with rage.

" Why are you getting so cranky at her! Stop it!"

"No, you stop it!" my father got of his seat too and yelled at me.

"What, what did I do?" I got confused. " Luciana started it!"

"I don't care! It's your fault Antonio, totally yours!"

"No its not!" I cocked my head.

"Yes it is! Why do you spent so much time with that island girl when there is Princess Luciana, your future wife!"

Luciana nodded and crossed her arms.

I can't believe it that they said it in front of Ro. She's gonna kill me!

Ro was still standing there and listening to the chaos going on.

"What?!" Ro shook her hand from behind and looked at me.

"Yes! That's what! Too bad you didn't know it , didn't ya?! … poor soul." Luciana maliciouslylaughed and mocked at her.

"I can't believe it!" tears appeared at Ro's blue eyes and she slowly begin to back and backwards and eventually ran , crying.

"Ro , wait!" I followed her but I was again paused by that mean witch, Luciana.

I really felt bad for Ro.

"Father, look I need to go! This is serious, Ro's upset!"

" No! you aren't going any where! She's nothing to you! She's just upset that she can't get the throne or whatever! Her dreams are over!" Luciana glared.

"Excuse me! Luciana its simply just…" I nodded my head and looked down with disbelief. Wow! This was what we call, A BEST FRIEND!

"What! Stop being such a drama king and sit down!" my father added.

I scoffed and looked upwards. " I'm not even hungry anymore, thank for giving me a family get together! Probably had the best time! Thanks!"

With that, I rushed out of there and went to search for Ro.

They called me to come back but I ignored them. How could Luciana do this to me, no! how could she say such a mean nasty thing about Ro infront of everyone that she is actually trying to take away this kingdom, with greed and for money! She doesn't even know anything about this civilization, only had one day in here and… its simply unacceptable.

Now, I could feel like the mist guilty ever and … also like a befriended a witch more than a princess. I actually used to think about Luciana that she'd be upset to see Ro or I waseven thinking about choosing Luciana more than Ro.

**Ro was** sitting by the same place, where I probably said I love her and…

" Ro!" I quickly ran and sat beside her.

She looked at me with teary eyes and sat a bit side , maybe for me to sit down.

I didn't even know if I was ready being picked up or a slap from Ro.

I sat beside Ro , nervously.

"Ro, listen… I'm sorry. I just…"

Ro quickly paused me by placing her hand on my mouth.

"Please Antonio, you don't need to say those things." Tears rolled down from her cheeks.

"I know its not your fault nor is it mine…" Ro looked at me. " I know you love me, don't you?"

"Oh! Ro I really do! More than anything!" I slowly took her hand from my mouth.

"I know you do!" Ro laughed.

What!? Did she actually laugh?

I smiled nervously. It was just the beginning.

" Luciana loves you doesn't she?!"

"I don't know… but I hate her! I actually thought she was my best friend but only truth has reveale dhow wrong I was! I … I can't even think of spending my entire life with her!"

"Yeah… but you still don't have any other choice, don't you?" Ro looked at the ground.

"hmm, you're right." I sighed.

"But still… did you actually think I was going to marry you?!" Ro's eyes twinkled.

"Sure, I wouldn't I ?" I nodded.

"I don't know… cause I'm not a princess and mostly I can't never even get a chance to…"

"Wait…wait! Who told you I can't marry you if you're ain't a princess?"

"What do you mean I can, No! because you are a prince."

" oh! Wow Ro, you're a fast learner! You'll get used to civilization in no time!"

"Who?!... me?"

"Yes! I can't even believe it that you actually could work up the rules of royalty in a single day!"

"That's crazy!" Ro nodded. " I just told you some true facts!"

"That's the thing I love about you! You are like so true and … you do everything by your heart!"I wiped the tears from Ro's cheeks.

"you didn't even mind at all as you heard about my bethroal, you said that… none of us were responsible for this! Whether than if you were any other girl… you would slap me and ditch me, but you didn't!"

"Umm… are you alright?!" Ro asked me cause I was actually panting after I said so many things so fast.

"Oh! Yes i'm fine, really !thank you!" that was a quick one too.

" yeah, I'd say that… you had something wrong that is I did mind at your .. bethroal idea but not at you!" Ro nodded.

"But still, I can't marry you!"

"Yes, you can! True love is what it takes for marriage, nothing more!"

Before , Ro could say anything more, I quickly grabbed her and kissed her.

She smiled but sadly.

"True love, eh?!, but you also need the permission to…"

"if not, we'll sail away!" I cut in.

"What?!you can't be serious!"

"Yes, I am! We'll go away!"

"And where will you go, exactly?!" Ro rose an eyebrow. "To Brazil?!"

"Umm, maybe!" I winked at her. "if not, we can also go to …"

" I don't care!" Ro cut me in.

"Yeah, let's go!" I nodded and got up.

"Where are we going?" Ro asked.

"Anywhere but not back to the pavilion!, let Luciana realize how wrong she was!"

"We are going out of here!"

Ok, so that was short… but had fun writing it, and oh! What do you think, is it a parody after all? Parody doesn't mean that I'd change the story base only but every small details of it!

And now one more thing that's a bit like … not working that would be that you won't find out what's gonna like happen or the plans of the villain and I've also noticed that I didn't mention anything about Ariana.

I won't, I mean would but less… Luciana is going to be the villain.

*Note* this story could be a happy ending but there is pretty much chance of a "no" in it too.

Review please! Please, pretty please!

Bye!


	10. This is how it goes

**Some one reviewed for More sex, really!? Ok, I will see. Anyways its so embarrassing to see that some one actually didn't read the story after reading the first chapter which was totally akward I know still the ones who have continued till the I'd like to thank you all very much cause this story would be nothing unless you read it. So thank you so much. Your views and reviews has inspired me to update and keep my story continuing . Thank you so much and please forgive me for my mistakes. I really hate it myself. Sorry.**

"Ro! Come on!"

"But where?!" Ro rose an eyebrow.

"Anywhere! I don't care!" I yelled.

It was like 10'o clock in the morning and there we were. Last day was wonderful, awesome. Specially the night! But the morning was really bad. I had a fight with Luciana and of course it was embarrassing cause it took place infront of everyone and Ro also had hear the worst truth ever, my engagement but I'm happy that she didn't mind at all. We didn't have any breakfast like yet and now I am literally feeling homesick cause of that belligerent twit , Luciana and ofcourse my parents who would now just bother me for sticking with Luciana and ditching Ro!

"Antonio! There you are!" my mother walked to us as we were talking in the greenhouse.

She looked a bit annoyed to see Ro as _usual_.

" Yes? Mother!"

" Your father and I have arranged a party tonight."

"Oooh! A party!" I freaked out.

" Not any ordinary party … your engagement party… or should I say another Royal Ball." My mother muttered.

"What?! A ball! Its so boring and I can't just I have too..!."

"Yes, you have to legally proof the kingdom you're engaged by a ball dance and also a ring!" my mother cut me in. "Don't forget to select your costume and please get your hair cut! Its too much!"

With that she quickly left us.

"Damn it!" I hit my fist on a tree branc.

"Oh! Becareful!" Ro shrieked.

"Owww! Thanks Ro!" I really did hurt my self and showed an annoyed expression to Ro.

"Oh! Are you alright!" Ro grabbed my hand.

"Yeah … I'm fine. No! I'm not fine, I am not fine, I am totally freaked out okay!?" I glared at Ro.

"Uh… what d-did I say!?" Ro cocked her head.

"Oh, you didn't say anything its my stupid fate that's what!" I cupped Ro's cheeks.

"Why did you like say that … you don't like balls? What is a ball?" Ro rolled a ball.

Just then Ro's peacock, Azul flew out of a tree and sat on the ground, facing both of us.

He started to cackle but I didn't know what he meant , I just saw Ro listening to his _annoying _cackling with great enthusiasm.

"Aha, aha.. really" Ro went on looking at the peacock.

"Umm.. should I just have any idea what you guys are talking about?!" I cut in to their conversation.

The peacock looked at me with half-shut eyes, something tells me that he really hates me.

"Azul!? Don't!" Ro cut in the peacock's angry glare.

I shook my head , to say like "What's going on?"

"Well, Azul said that a Royal Ball is a big and round …"

"What?!" I looked at Ro with wide eyes, eager to know what the bird the bird said.

"Its a big and round coconut!" Ro looked confused herself.

"A what?!" I rose an eyebrow.

"How could you say coconuts are boring! They are my favourite fruits! Its not right." Ro muttered.

"What are you talking about, who loves coconut, a royal ball? What's big … I mean what did.." I stammered.

"Azul said a royal ball is a coconut that's what and I like coconuts and you said they are boring but by the way what did you mean by engagement with a coconut and a ring?"

"Wa-wait! A royal ball is not a coconut… and I didn't say coconuts are boring! No!i love them, they are my favourite too I mean not as favourite as strawberries… but a royal ball is something else. Its…"

"Wait, did you say you like strawberries more than coconuts?" Ro cut in to mine.

"Yeah, so what?!" I nodded.

"I don't know… but don't you think it's a bit girly like girls usually like strawberries, it's a bit odd!" Ro laughed.

"Shut up! This is serious!" I gave an annoyed grin.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ro muttered.

"A royal ball is a dance, you perform a certain dance with your partner and then there is also decorations and a banquet and music but… they are really boring."

"Did you dance before?" Ro asked with her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I did."

I took Ro's hand and showed her the dance by dancing with her. We danced around the green house , her animals looking at us, amazed.

"So… I find the dance pretty cool , its not that bad!" Ro's eyes twinkled as she took a turn.

"Hmm, I don't know!"

"Whom did you dance with before?" Ro looked at me.

"None… I didn't even attend the ball!"

"So then why would you say its boring?"

"Cause my parents want me to dance with Luciana! But I don't .i had enough of these!"

"She was like this ever since we were in high school and she'd just freak out if I ever talked with any other girl or…s he'd always want me too hang out with her!"

She really annoyed me. Very much.

"Hey! i'm hungry!" Ro muttered.

"Yeah, me too! I can't believe mother didn't say us anything about breakfast but this stupid ball!"

"I think you should get busy with your preparation for the ball."

"Yeah, I can't just skip it! The others were like not about me, but this one is about my future wedding, so I can't just ignore it, I have to go!"

"I really hate to cut my hair."

"Yeah, I think its cute!" Ro gently brushed away some of my hair that covered my eyes.

"Thanks, Ro!" I took her hand from my hair .

"What are you gonna do now?!"

"I don't know, I think I should stay outside , I'll catch up with you later! Bye!" Ro left .

"I thought you said you where hungry, didn't you?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't go back in the castle after what just happened beside I'll just…"

"No, you can't come on! Beside I didn't have mine too, we can sit down together, can't we?" I winked at her.

"Well, um…"

"Nothing, just follow me that's it!" I grabbed Ro's arm and went t the castle.

**Ok, like really "WHATEVER" that us. I don't know but I think the w hole story is a bit messed up. I can't put any scene of violence and I actually like thought that I should put up the bedroom scene after the ball and I didn't even put any thing that's going on during that, cause I was too freaked out to write such things and its like too much, excess romance , I am really annoyed. Anyways I am trying my best to write it properly and there is going to be a big boost of action in the ball scene . its not gonna be like the ordinary peaceful ball scene, something else and one thing more I relly hate narratives , I like t write about the character's point of view and if you read my stories you might have to sometimes workout what the scene could be like as I mention. For instance, if you'd like to think about the sex scene just when you go to sleep, take your pillow on your chest and think about the aussiest moments ever, some maybe from a love song or a movie you've watched, anything. Make it your own story and that's the way you are gonna like it. **

**So.. stay tunned for th next one, Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again!

Guess what! This chap is gonna be a … BLAST!

Don't forget to read and review! ( If you want to.)

Ro and I walked through the greenhouse, on our way to the palace. We were pretty much late for breakfast and also … there were some works to do and…

"Antonio, when is the ball, anyway?" Ro looked at me with twinkly eyes.

"Um… maybe it could start from like eight or something, I'm not pretty sure, Ro."

"Oh! And what's it gonna be like, except for everything that's boring?" Ro was really enthusiastic to find out about the following ceremony.

"Yeah, its gonna be like …" Before I could add something more to my sentence, a carriage recklessly approached to the entrance almost knocking me and Ro dead.

"Watch out!" I quickly grabbed Ro's arm and moved away to let that horrible, unknown vehicle rush through.

The carriage stopped at the front door. I quickly ran to the door as soon its door opened and two girls came out.

"Couldn't you just see, where you're going!? You almost killed us!" I didn't know those girls and was really cranky at them for their reckless behavior and ofcourse an unexpected presence.

"I don't care!" a girl called out and started to stroke her hair. The other one rolled her eyes.

They were both dressed in gowns which were apparently … not fashionable… I don't even know girl's fashion myself and one had black hair and the other had burgundy.

"What do you mean you don't care!?"

I at first thought to say a word to the driver about it but that wasn't important , it was important to know who they were… at this very moment, we'll deal with that matter later.

Ro walked and stood beside me, her eyes having a look of bewilderedness as mine.

I was going to say something as soon as I heard the front doors open and Luciana… shrieked out loud, running towards us.

The two ninny girls at front of us did too, even louder! I could feel my ears…

"Would you stop that?!" I glared at the three of them as they hugged each other.

"Shut up Antonio! Go away!" Luciana turned and glanced at me.

I looked at Ro and nodded. Ro shook her head.

"You know them?" I cut in to the three girl's annoying chattering.

"Of course we do!" the three called out in unison.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! So you guys come inside! Its so hot in here! I'll tell the maids to bring your luggages in!" Luciana grabbed one's hand and started to the castle.

"Excuse me?!" I softly cleared my throat.

"What!? I don't wanna get burnt in the sun you know?" Another girl started.

I rolled my eyes again but before Luciana added, " Yeah!"

" Who are these girls lately and I would they get inside without a permission ?"

" They are my friends and I have called them!" Luciana said proudly.

"Ok, who gave you the permission then? You're not allowed to bring in two unknown girls inside the palace with …"

"Yeah, yeah I know stop your geeky speech and let us through, ok?!" Luciana rolled her eyes.

"No this is not ok! You just can't!"

"Are you telling me what to do? I am the Princess of Paladia and also the queen of Apollonia, that means I have my right to do what ever I want!" Luciana yelled and the girls added in unison and a bit freakishly, "Totally..."

"Who told you that you are the queen of this kingdom? You aren't even married to me!"

"yeah… but I am engaged, aren't I ? and there's also a ball tonight! Cause of me!"

"What?!" The other two freaked out in unison.

"Lucy! You didn't even tell us there was a ball!" The one with the burgundy hair shouted. "Tonight!" the black haired one added.

"Oh… girls how could I ? I didn't get the chance too." Luciana took a cheeky look on her face and pointed it towards me.

"Oh! Really? But still…" the girls pleaded.

"Uggh! This is really getting annoying!" I growled.

"Yeah! You're right!" And with that the three girls made their way to inside, leaving me and Ro outside.

"Did you just see that? They tricked me! How dare they…" I looked at Ro with wide eyes.

"Yeah… its really inappropriate, but… I'll take that as a yes!" Ro winked.

"What do you mean, "Yes" ?" I glanced at Ro.

"it was just like yesterday! You didn't even ask your parents for a permission when I came to the castle, so what's with Luciana? She'll probably have no problems with her friends and …"

"Wait! so you are telling that what she just did, is right?" I cut in to Ro's.  
>"I don't know…" Ro looked up at the sky. " Let's go! I'm starving!"<p>

"Yeah… its almost midday!" we went inside the castle.

Like always we at first passed through the hall room and saw my parents and Luciana's gang gathered up and having a bit of discussion.

What was I just seeing?! I couldn't believe my own eyes! Father and mother happily agreed for those girls to stay in the castle, attend the ball even telling her to consider the palace as her own!

She is so… sly! All of her mischievous behaviours turned out to such a sweet etiquette like tone that… she just won! Yeah she was really cranky at the morning but as it was for Ro, she got passed through and it was considered as a yes.

Suddenly, Ro sneezed, drawing every one's attention towards as we stood at the corner.

"Bless you, dear!" it was Luciana's mother. Wow looked like someone did...

"Thank you, your highness!" Ro chuckled as the lady approached to us.

I quickly took a few steps away and looked at Luciana staring crossly at both of them.

Ro also turned backwards and smiled, nervously.

The queen at first looked at Ro but suddenly gasped and stared at Ro for a long time.

Ro stood their confused.

"Uh… mother?!" Luciana approached to them.

"Yes!" She suddenly came back to reality and glared at Ro.

"You are totally unfit for civilization! You certainly don't belong here also you may have think but you clearly don't! you have no right to interrupt a royal conversation, a wedding! Just leave immeadiately!" She yelled at Ro infront of everyone .

Luciana maliciously smiled and the other two girls huffed , my parents just ignored her. I really felt bad for her. No she wasn't adored here by anyone except for me, my sisters…

"I understand…" Ro looked down with teary eyes and took one glimpse at me and slowly walked out of the room.

I did not have any choice but to stand there still although I really felt sorry for her.

I began to follow her but my mother quickly halt me from following her.

I looked at her as she passed away, humiliated and sad.

I couldn't disobey the elders, I ha to listen even though what my heart really wanted.

It was strange… she was the first to politely talk to her and she even walked closed to her and suddenly said such a rude thing to her, she never reacted that way when she saw her first but what happened now?

Luciana and her friends walked away from the room, sending me a cheeky, victorious smile and chattered out of the room,her mother followed too. I shook my head.

As soon as they left, my parents , especially my father warned me not to see her again and added more about Ro's undoings which are totally fake and valueless.

"Antonio, this has to come to an end!" my father growled. "Just because we haven't kept a eye on you the whole day, it doesn't mean you will… its really getting out of reach."

"Who is she anyway? She is just a wild uncivilized girl from an isolated island, that's it! What does she have to do with you?" Like this a couple of more questions were inquired repeatedly .

I had nothing to say... I silently looked down and answered them in a single sentence, "I love her."

" Yes, she maybe from an island but I love her, it has nothing to do with her lifestyles or where she's from."

"Antonio, do you know what you are even saying?!" my mother looked at me with wide eyes.

" What will Luciana ever say when she finds out that you…"

"Let her…" I cut in. " She has nothing to do with that!"

"Why do I have to marry her anyway, I don't like her."

"Because you have to align our kingdoms and also …" my parents started , again!

"Yeah, right because the real princess to whom I was bethroed when I was eight isn't here anymore so I have to marry her instead?"

"Yes! And what's bad about her anyway? She is beautiful, talented, royal and mostly, she is your best friend!"

" I don't care!" I growled.

"She hates Ro from the moment she met her, I don't know why."

"You don't know why, don't you?" my father cut in.

" Its because she loves you, you! How would she feel when she sees you with someone else?!" my mother muttered.

" I don't care! Who is she to tell me what to do? Who is she that she is acting so horribly with Ro! If that's how she's trying to prove her love for me, let her be it! I don't care! At all."

" When I was returning back from the island I even thought what would she feel about me in love with someone else ?but I thought maybe she would understand… but she didn't! she just betrayed me from being a friend."

Without saying another word I quickly left the room and went to mine, running.

I slammed the door and leaned against it.

"What do they want with me?" I put my hands around my neck and approached to the window.

It was really getting on my nerves, suffocating and so not fair. I probably felt like this were the best time of my life when I was with Ro but I just can't believe that there is no one alive to feel the same as me.

The wind blew through the room, blowing away the curtains.

I stood there on the balcony, hopeless.

**The whole **day passed unpleasant and I wasn't even allowed to meet Ro even though it felt like almost dying without not seeing her.

I couldn't eat, I could not concentrate on anything the whole day.

Luciana seemed to have won after all…

Night came down and the palace got prepared for the ball, I watched as one after one carriage arrived and people came out. I had no interest to go downstairs and join them… I remained in my room till then.

I heard someone knock at the door. I really didn't want to open it but I had to.

It was Luciana. I couldn't believe that she didn't get ready at all , the same state as mine.

"Hey!" she softly replied as she came in. None of those malicious mischief in her face.

"Hi!" I looked at the ground and smiled slightly.

"Aren't you gong to the ball, Antonio?"

"Hmm, I … um… I really didn't , you know.." I stammered.

"Yeah… I had a feeling that you probably won't be…" she smiled sadly.

Wow! She eventually started to be the sweet Luciana I called as a friend.

" Look, Antonio… I am sorry, Okay?" Luciana began with a pleading tone.

"I know that was really rude for me to say those things to Ro and I know how much you feel for her!"

"You do?" my eyes lightened up.

"Mmm-hmm, you love her don't you?"

I didn't know whether it was right to shriek out yes or not after how Luciana had just apologized.

" Well, Luciana look we've been friends for like most of our lives but I just didn't , I don't know why…"

"Its okay, Antonio." Luciana smiled. " I know… maybe somethings are best to be kept as secrets."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully.

"So… since you are not going maybe I should also just leave then… no use for me."

"No wait, Luciana!" I followed as she walked out of the room.

"Yes?!" she turned around.

"Maybe we could have a dance! After all we never danced at a ball!" I gave her a pleading look.

"Well… I am not sure … but if you insist!" her eyes twinkled.

"No! we can't!"

"Why not?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"Because the ball is about to start in five minutes and we still need to be changed and…"

"Let it be!" I winked. " we are not in rags! Just let's go grab our crowns!"

"Well, okay…" Luciana smiled.

We just did our hair and rushed to the stairs.

We reached the first floor. Chattering of people could be heard and a warm environment it was.

I really liked the way Luciana apologized and I felt like becoming friends again, what's the problem?

We entered into the ballroom . My parents and the everyone else were standing in the middle greeting the guest as they walked inside and some even started dancing. A dramatic tune was being played .

I don't know but the ball didn't seem to be that bad.

Wait! was I turning my self to Luciana and … forgetting Ro?!

Luciana also seemed to be really nice and… I got confused.

No! I loved Ro! Even though our love story lasted for like only three weeks but still I do love her, do i? of course I do! No! just get it of me! Its just a dance with Luciana s my friend, not as my future wife ? is it

" Antonio? Seriously?!" my mother approached to us and she gestured my clothes.

I nervously smiled at my mother but she turned out as soon as she saw Luciana too in the same state.

" so shall we dance?" I bowed down to Luciana and passed her a hand. She smiled and took my hand. A music started and we began to dance.

`OK` IF THIS WAS A MOVIE, I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE FASTFORWARD THIS DANCING SCENE CAUSE I REALLY, REALLY HATE TO SEE THIS MOMENT! YEW! DO YOU THINK LUCIANA'S SUDDEN SWEET BEHAVIOUR IS A TRUE OR IS THERE SOME THING ABOUT IT? SOMETHING EVIL CAUSE SHE IS EVIL?! YES SHE IS. WHY DID ANTONIO CHANGE HIS MIND?IS HE GONNA FALL FOR LUCIANA AND FORGET RO? WELL, THERE IS A PRETTY MUCH CHANCE OF A NO, CAUSE IT'S A PARODY.

AFTER THE DANCE:-

The dance was over and we walked outside. Luciana was right next to me and we talked about some funny incidents back at school and laughed. We had a good time dancing and it was fun.

The ball was over too and all guests left, dinner was over and then we two were just taking a stroll.

"Yeah! You're right!" Luciana chuckled as we approached to the green house.

I realized that Luciana was not evil after all and maybe the things she said about Ro… was something logical cause who likes if someone interferes someone relationship . Luciana was the example.

"Luciana? Look there's something I need to tell you" I grabbed her hand and raised it upwards.

"Yes?" she gently nodded but I was surprised to see a malicious and cheeky look on her face.

"um.. did you, I mean! Will you mind … if I … it's a bit, you know?" I stammered to nervous to say something.

Before I could say something more, Luciana grabbed me tightly and kissed me on my lips.

I didn't kiss her back, I quickly removed myself from her and looked at her with wide eyes. The warmth of her lips made me feel akward.

" Luciana! What was that!?"

"What do you mean what was that, Antonio?" she chuckled wickedly. "It's a kiss from me to you… because I love you!"

"But in my room you said that…"

"Forget what I said! I wouldn't let any island girl steal my love from me or… I won't let himself to stay away from me!"

"Come with me! Now!" she grabbed my hand. "I've got something to show you!"

"What is it? Where is Ro?" I yelled. "I need to see her!"

"No you don't !"

Luciana took me to the very corner of the castle, probably where there re the dungeons.

"What are we doing here?!" I observed the rusty , nasty place with disgust.

" Be patient, darling… we are here!" Luciana gave a sly, wicked grin and winked as we went down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes because it was important to see what was going on more than her crazy behaviours towards me.

She led to a very quiet lonely corridor and a locked room towards the left.

" Here we are…" she let go off my hand and chuckled.

"Here… where?"

" To your destination of course…" she blinked her brown eyes and revealed a brass key from the sleeve of her purple dress.

My eyes followed the key as it entered the keyhole, turned to unlock and the door slowly creaked open.

That's it, chap 11.

So was there a twist or not? I think no… it's just the doorway to the upcoming actions in the next chapters. Luciana's sweet behavior was totally fake and yeah.. she is evil.

The following chapters are gonna be more detailed , more … awesome, I think.

I won't upload it, unless you review.

Bye

Keep Calm and Love Barbie as The Island Princess.


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret

It's gonna have a bit of violence.

Previously, Luciana and Antonio came to the dungeon quarters of the castle. It was 10:30 pm.

* * *

><p>The door opened slowly with a creak, I was very eager to see what's inside, know why had Luciana brought me here.<p>

"Ro!" I rushed inside the dark room as soon as I saw her there tied up and struggling to get out, all alone.

I didn't know what to do when I saw her, should I at first deal with Luciana or…

Ro looked at me helplessly as I ran to her and knelt down to untie her. "Ro, are you alright?" who am I kidding, her mouth was too tied up by a cloth.

"It's alright Ro, I'm here!" I began to unfasten the tight knots of rope from her wrists.

"Oh… that's so cute!" Luciana wickedly laughed and slowly approached to us.

Then I realized, it was all Luciana's idea, to put Ro like this in the dungeon quarters.

I stood up and faced her with anger, "Luciana! What is the meaning of this?!"

" What's what?! I did what I had too!"

"You mean to say that, putting Ro here like this is something you really needed to do? how did you even do this? You tricked me!"

"Well… let me tell you what really happened, Antonio. Yes you are right it was all a big lie but, oh! why am I even telling you this! I shouldn't. if I do, you'll know all my plans."

" Plans? What plans?!" I glared at her.

" I won't tell you but I can tell you that you are all, and by all I mean all of you are in great trouble!"

She began to walk fast to the door.

"Luciana, wait! I'm not done with you yet!' I followed her."Where are you going?"

"Oh, you don't have to! You are already done for!" she gave one last wink and locked the door from the outside,leaving me and Ro in the dim room. I knocked as hard as I could when I heard her locking but I failed. We were trapped. "You see you won't get over with it!" I yelled as I heard her footsteps slowly fade away as she left. She gave no answer.

I leaned to the door hopelessly but just then when I saw Ro still tied up, I rushed to her.

"Ro! I don't know what to do." I once again resumed to untie her but this time I pulled off the cloth from her mouth. I could completely feel the weakness in my voice."

Ro gave out a relieving sigh and started to pant heavily.

Then I started with her wrists.

" I can't believe she's so wicked." Ro frowned.

"Me too. She is a traitor!"

I continued with the ropes and eventually untied them. It was so dark in here, I could hardly see what I am doing.

"Thanks." Ro smiled as she took her arms forward and began to roll her wrists to cure her pain.

"No worries. Are you alright?" I replied and pulled her to a tight hug.

"Almost!" Ro threw herself away from the hug and glared , looking at nowhere.

"What happened?" I looked at her with curiosity to know what exactly happened or if she had the information about Luciana's further crookery about this incident.

" Huh? Yes, she did it on purpose!"

"Tell me, everything!"I took her cold hands in mine.

* * *

><p>SNEAK PEAK! SNEAK PEAK!<p>

OK, SO LOOK THIS ARE A BIT OF A LIKE A FLASH BACK OF SOME SORT THAT EVERYTHING THAT EXACTLY HAPPENED WITH RO ARE RECALLED BY HER AS SHE TELLS IT TO ANTONIO AND … I am PUTTING THEM ON ITALIC SO THAT YOU COULD KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! Ro's pont of view.

* * *

><p><em>It was like midday when I was with the animals in the greenhouse. I was kind of sad at what her mother had told me about in the hallroom still… I didn't care. I was just trying to be normal. Suddenly I saw Luciana herself approach to the greenhouse with her two friends that came this morning. I felt a bit annoyed as they came in with the noisy chattering but why would I, they belong here, we don't. <em>

_I hid behind some bushes, just not to be in their way. But I was surprised when she started to call my name and then… I showed up._

"_Ro, good I found you! I was searching for you!" she gave out a sigh of relief and hugged me. Something was really going fishy at that moment. _

"_okayyy, that's nice but your highness what's with me?"_

"_Oh, Ro! We really need you to come with us, right now! Princess's orders, no buts ! right now!" she grabbed my hands tightly and took me to the castle, I couldn't disobey her after what she did or what she said._

_Her friends followed._

"_Mother!" she entered to a biggish room and closed the doors from the inside. Before she entered she did inform her friends to stay outside, saying it was personal. I started to dought her. What did she had to do with me?_

"_oh! is she here?" her mother got up from an armchair and approached closer to us._

_I felt a bit scared at how the lady walked. She touched my cheeks like she did that this morning._

"_Ro…I am so sorry." She cheekily said looking at my eyes._

_I didn't know what to say. "Um… I'm confused."_

"_Oh… you don't have to be dear."_

"_Luciana?! Could you go and…" she sent her a wink trying to tell her something she didn't want me to know._

"_oh! yes." Luciana walked away to the other side of the room._

"_Now…let's see." Her mother began in a soothing tone and drove me to a bed, telling me to sit._

"_Mother!" Luciana came with a box on her hand._

"_Yes!" she took the box on her and carefully placed it on a cushion on the bed._

_Luciana sat beside me and waited to watch what is to happen._

_I looked at the box. It was a fancy one with lots of detailing and gems. On the top of it was engraved, 'The Princess of Paladia'. _

_She opened the box gently and ! I was right, it was a jewelry box._

_It was full of ornaments. They seemed expensive._

_She held out a beautiful gold crown with emeralds and took it infront of my face._

"_You know what it is, Ro?" she asked._

"_Um… a tiara?"_

"_Yes!" her eyes twinkled. "Luciana?! There's something more!"_

"_Uggh! Why does it always have to be me!" Luciana angrily got up and stumped to get something more._

"_Nonsense!" her mother rolled her eyes._

_While she began to arrange the jewelries, I took one more look at the gold crown. It seemed very familiar, something like I saw it everyday or more often. I didn't know if I was 100% sure but I had just got a feeling of it._

"_Yeah! It's here!" Luciana struggled as she pulled a large structure, covered with a wide cloth._

"_Oh! let me help you with it!" I got up from the bed but her mom caught me by the wrist, not allowing me to. _

_Luciana finally came with it and leaned it on the wall. Then she took the cover off it._

_It was a portrait of some… people? Yes, it was._

"_Um…" I looked at her mother._

"_Oh, yes!" she cleared her throat and looked at me, smiling with her eyes twinkling._

"_Ro! This is the royal portrait of the royal family of the kingdom of Paladia."_

_I looked at the portrait more attentively. There was a man with black hair and a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair same as mine, then there was a small boy with too blonde hair maybe he's like four or something and one more thing I noticed , there was a baby on the woman's lap with two blonde hair. I think she was a girl. And one more thing, there was a dog there too, whoa! It looked the same as Riff. _

"_Ok, I got it! There's the king, queen, the prince, the princess? And their pet dog?"_

"_Yes!" they both called out in unison._

"_Did you have a look at the queen?" her mother looked at me._

"_Uh… yes, I did. She's got a baby girl on her lap."_

"_Uggh! Look closer." She rubbed her temples._

_I thought she spoke crazy but still I did._

"_oh! she's got the same crown you showed me, your highness!" yes she did. The gold crown was on her head._

"_Good! Anything more?"_

"_Uh…" I turned again and looked even closer at the queen._

"_Mother?! How could she know?" Luciana cut in. "I'll show her!"_

_She took me closer to the portrait. "Look, Ro! Do they seem familiar to you?"_

"_Riff only."_

"_What about the royal family?" _

"_Hmm, no."_

"_Ok, atleast the queen, perhaps."_

_I took one more look at the queen._

"_Well… she's got my hair colour and…."_

"_She's got evrythying!" Luciana cried. "look at her, you look exactly like her! Queen Marissa she is!"_

"_Wait! how can I be the duplicate of a…q-queen…." My words slowly paused as I started to find some of the similarities that matched both her and me, on the face._

"_See? I told you!"_

"_Huh? I mean no! there's nothing… common between us. I don't know her."_

"_What do you mean you don't know her? She's your mother!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Yes, she is. The baby you see on her lap, is you…"_

"_No way!"_

"_Yes, way! You look exactly like her! Doesn't she mother?"_

"_Yes, she does! And she is the princess!"_

"_No, I'm not! How could I be?"_

"_Do you even know who you are?" she rose an eyebrow._

"_Um… no! but I will! Someday."_

"_So then why not, today?"_

"_Cause… you are the Princess! Not me!"_

"_Well… you see I'm not! The royal family had died long ago and we were the just relatives with the royal family. So since there is no one as the heir of the kingdom, I've been selected as the Princess of Paladia."_

"_But when we saw you , we realized you are the princess of that kingdom." Her mother added._

"_But that's crazy! I thought you said the family died so how can I be alive now?"_

"_well it is presumed to be, but who knows? They say the family had died in a ship wreck on the south seas. They had gone on a trip for their daughter's sixth birthday but hasn't returned since then. So, when you are also from the south seas, you can survive from the ship wreck and then spend your childhood there until the prince found you!"_

_Yeah, they did have a logic there._

"_So, what am I suppose to do now then? You both said that I 'could'. There is no legal evidence for that!"_

"_No, there isn't but we know who you are , Princess Rosella of Paladia."_

_Then they finally grabbed me and put me here like this! I don't know if it's true or not but the way they reacted says that … I am the princess! _

_That's why they hid me here and … cause they don't want people to know my true identity._

* * *

><p>Presently, again in Antonio's point of view.<p>

"Is that what happened Ro?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." she fell on my arms and began to sob.

"I am so sorry." I hugged her. " I got it, they are all doing it for taking over the kingdom, both of them! Luciana doesn't love me at all, they are like all those villainous traitors!"

"So is that why she locked you here too?" Ro said.

"Yes, maybe . I wonder what they are going to do with my family too."

"Yeah, what about Tika, Azul and Sagi?"

"I have no idea, Ro." I felt hopeless and hugged her even more tightly.

The room was a dark one. Only the moonlight from the window was that kept it luminated.

"Now, what do we do? we are trapped." Ro stood up and looked at the window.

"I don't know! I don't know…"

"yeah… can't make things any worse."

"Why do they want this? What have we done with them anyways?" Ro sat down again and looked at the ground.

"Who knows, people might seem something from the outside but something else on the in."

"And besides, we Royals always have to be in threat of danger. I remember my father telling me about what happened during his and mother's coronation. That's I always hated being a prince. I wanted to spend the rest of my life by being me, not a list of royal duties on the way or always thinking about your kingdom first then yourself and a countless reasons including… marrying somebody I love." I smiled at Ro.

"That too." Ro chuckled.

"I loved travelling and I wished , I wished if I could see the world but not to say if I could ever see the light of day again."

"No! ofcourse you will! Don't lose hope." Ro put her hand on my cheek.

"Who deserves to _be in_ here has to be here, oneday! No matter what!"

"I think you're right!" I hugged her once again. "We will get out of here oneday, I promise. Let's spend the night here and we could see what we can do in the morning."

"Yeah…" she yawned .

" I love you, Ro."

"I love you too…"

A kiss and one more and we found ourselves sleeping on the rough floor.

Until, next time, Mate! so was this a bit boring, i see my story is really runnin' fast yo'll dude!

REVIEW PLEASE...


	13. Chapter 13, out?

Whoa! That was a lot of delay! Eh! Still… I am back! So here you go mate! Chapter 13!

* * *

><p>The night had passed. There was no sunshine peeking into the room because oh! we were trapped by Luciana! Last night was when this dreaded thing happened, she got Ro trapped, presuming her to be the lost princess of Paladia to be still alive. It doesn't make no sense, seriously!<p>

I got it! She wants to take over the,_our_ kingdom, cause she hates Ro! She is so mean and rude and a traitor and I'll say a witch disguised with selfish brunette beauty.

Only for her trickery that had caused me to be trapped helplessly with Ro inside this dark, miserable room, all there is in this room was a window but that was way up too high. Still we had got some light and it felt heavenly. Atleast we got the light of day.

I stood up from where my sleeping spot last night. All I had in my mind was to get out of here, no matter what! I approached the door and kicked it hard, struggled to open it , maybe if someone could hear us.

The noise had waked up Ro as she walked to me, rubbing her eyes. "Ro did I wake you?" I didn't like her being disturbed.

"No, its okay! Why should I sleep anymore!" she nodded and yawned.

"We are trapped here for good! No way out! What are we gonna do?"I sighed.

"We shall try! We have to! Luciana needs to be stopped!" She yelled with anger.

"Ow!" Ro suddenly sat on the floor and began to groan in pain, her hands on her stomach.

I stepped forward to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am feeling a bit sick! Maybe it's cause I ain't didn't eat _anything_ _since yesterday!_" she looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Ro. It is all my fault!"I felt so sorry for her, I, myself too didn't feel so good lately.

Trembling a little, she stood up.

"How are we going o get out of here?"she followed as I helped her to stand .

"Wow! This question is popular!" I laughed.

"What do you mean, 'popular'?"

"Because it's been asked frequently,really frequently!" I nodded and smiled.

Thank,God I was here with her. Anything that only made me feel better in this frustrating ordeal was her presence, really.

Just then, I heard a chirp from the other side. It was coming from the window.

I turned my head to see what it us. It was a bird. A small one .

Ro's face, immediately lit up as she caught sight of the tweeting bird and turned to face the window, her face facing the sunlight. "Tiny?is that you?"

"Who?" I nodded in confusion.

The bird flew down from the window and sat on her hand as she raised it forward. "What brings you, here or how did you ... like, find us!?"

Now they began talking. A chirp and then a clear statement. This continued for a while when Ro said "Thank you, I'll meet you later!"

"Umm, what was it?" I walked to her, suddenly her face was full of concern, and relief. An anxious smile.

"I got some news from her its bad I think!" she nodded.

"What is it?"

"She said that Luciana still hasn't showed up to your parents about her dark side, she is just acting and crying about you, which is totally false, i know and about our absence...well,she has told lies about was that we…"

"We what?!" I eagerly asked her, clutching her wrists.

"She said that we have sailed away, last night. And it was you who has tricked her by a dance last night."

"What?! how could she? Any thing more?"

"And she also said about like…the animals are in trouble, she has locked them too!"

"Where?!"

"I don't know!" she shook her head."She got this information like when everyone was having their tea this morning,outside...but seriously I don't have any idea how she found us down oin the ditch!"

"Wow! The bird is awesome! I owe her so much! I wish we could have told her that to keep an update on them!"

"I did!"

"Thanks Ro… I so love your talking to animal talent!" I always did, that was made me feel like making her my princess and so not _girly_ behaviour, and love, understanding,and great beauty!

"I think we should apparently try to break the door right now, don't you think? Although I tried..." I looked at her with curiosity and rolled my eyes.

"We should!" she ran to the door. See, 'Daring' proof's right here.

Just as I began to follow her and help her, I felt something on my eye. It was a reflection of something. I searched to look around for the bright, shiny light's source when I noticed the very corner of the room.

There were some boxes over there. Big ones and some other stuff stacked there. What could they be?

"Ro, come here!" I called her to join me.

She ran to me. "Oh, careful! Remember you are not completely done with your wound on your foot." I warned her.

"I am good, really. So what is it?" she stood beside me and immediately her eyes went to those boxes.

"I don't know but that's what I need to know. Help me, do them!"

"Sure!"

We carefully removed the boxes apart from their stock.

Yeah… it is obvious that spiders and bugs came out, they were dirty with their cobwebs. Ro almost shrieked to see them crawling on the wall.

Hmmm, the boxes seemed to have some kind of old things in it, probably which are rejected from the palace a long... time ago, nothing seemed familiar to me from my childhood.

"That's the last one." I put the wooden boxes on the floor, they were like so fragile that immediately the cube shaped object broke apart, allowing the stuff to scatter on the dirty floor, spiders crawling away.

"Should we look what's inside? Ro asked eagerly.

"What inside?! Its already out of its depot!"

I knelt down infront a box while Ro took another one. There were four boxes...

I looked at them with not much of an excitement but also if I could find something helpful to get out of here.

You couldn't say that to which group did the objects belong. There were different groups of all of them.

There was old paintings, some broken piece of glass, some weapons? Some piece coarse, dirty cloths and a rope.

"Cool!" I cried, maybe there was something efficient in this box. A rope and some knives. "Ro what did you get?"

"Same except for a old mirror and a… telescope and some old maps!"

"Maps? Let me see!" I took the maps from the floor. I needed to see what kind of maps were they.

"They were maps of the castle, a diagram of it. Wow, I never knew the whole lot of the castle myself, it was my damncare that put me in this ordeal.

"Eeek!" Ro shrieked and shook her legs. " There's a spider on my leg!"

I rolled my eyes and threw it away from her. Don't know why but she really hated it.

"Anything else? Something helpful? Probably?" she asked.

"I did...but not sure how to use them, that's what!"

"How about we use the ropes to climb up the window?" she eagerly started.

"I don't know but we can try to break the door I guess…" I took a sword and approached to the door. Yeah, I found it among yhe weapons.

Yeah, I tried. Ro however tried to unlock it with the pointy area of a dagger. But the result was 'Nup'

"Its not working!" I sat down, hopelessly.

"Hmm… how about we try to look for codes or secret passage ways on the wall!" Ro put the dagger back to it's sheath.

"Well, you've got a point! Let's!" I stood up and we two began to trace the wall. Whatever it is, it had to be some where near the ground. I also searched the rest of the boxes, incase if we find a clue to success.

We slowly rubbed our hands against the wall, when suddenly,

"I found something!" Ro called.

"What is it?!"

She pointed me a part of the wall, which had a rough surface and had something written on it. I pushed it. I tried to read it.

No, the reading had of that phrase had nothing to do with it, I don't know what it even says! Its not in English.

"Wow! Oh… My… God!" the wall seemed to have just moved and began to slowly back away leaving a large hollow area infront of us. Yeah, it leaded some stairs that will probably like take us out to the castle!

"Unbelievable!" Ro stared at the large tunnel with wide eyes.

"Come on , let's go!" I rushed out of the room and Ro followed. After a while the wall closed back again.

"Did you see that, we are actually free now! Finally!" I was so happy!

"Ro! How could I ever thank you, if it wasn't for you!"

"I am glad we are out!"

I was like so happy with Ro that I kissed her! Well, I did before but the kiss I had this time, it was like suddenly an unknown love a newly type of kiss.

"Let's go now, we've got to deal with Luciana now!" we ran but there was no place for running. Just miles of this passage ways and stairs.

"There are miles of this passage ways, which way do we go?" Ro shrieked.

"I know we will, this way!" I calmed her and we decided to go straight up the stairs cause the only thing I know is that we were down so the only way out will be up.

The stair wasn't a easy one, it kept on going and going. Not like every path had to be straight upwards, it was dark so we had to keep close to the wall. They didn't even have railings, dark, dangerous. Some steps which actually led to nothing. Emptyness beyond. If you fell down, you could see nothing but darkness till then. There was no totally not a single amount of light, pitch dark.

"Ro! Watch your step!" We followed hand in hand, really carefully.

"I am scared!" Ro grabbed my arm.

"Its okay..." I took her hand. "We are out now! Everything is going to b-"

Just as I took another step, I felt my legs slip through the stair into darkness and emptiness as I loose my grip from the wall but luckily I was safe.

"What happened?!" Ro sighed as she almost slipped.

"I lost my balance, there was no wall!" I panted too. "Don't even know about this stupid place!"

"Yeah, it's so scary!"

We continued with our walking, the stairs now lifted up and went up. I was confused when suddednly... we saw or more like we felt,

* * *

><p>Nup! I just couldn't keep them trapped. they had to get out!<p>

Review please, please, please, please! :)


	14. Only stepped foot in the castle

So we climbed up the crazy stairs for like more than an hour. Zig-zag steps there and one here, sometimes some little recklessness that might have caused death to both of us but it didn't. Hey! It was pitch dark there but wait till we saw a glimpse of light peeking through the very height of this damp, dark tunnel or something...

Ro! Look! There's the way out!" I grabbed her hand and pointed at the crack. No, it wasn't a crack , it was actually quite a door like exit. I guess?

But... how on earth will we reach there?!" Ro replied, her tone sounded a bit confused.

The light managed to light up a bit of the room when I began to search for stairs that would lead up to the exit.

All through my mind were games of confusion and anxiety not only about getting out, but also what might be happening out there.

Ro too began to look for stairs to the up cause that was no usual opening that could be ascended staight upwards. It was like a opening at the top of the wall and the faint glimmer was the only hope to look for stairs.

"Look! I found one!' Ro cried.

"You did?" It was just like nothing more than looking all around, not the work for a lot of effort.

"Up there!" she pointed up at the left where we needed to climb a bit further up and reach it.

"Ro, what if you think that exit is nothing more than ... just a crack, that leads to nothing but ... just emptiness below?" I said grabbing her wrist.

"Well... when there's a stair that leads exactly to it, what if it was built for a reason that would really be something?" she shuddered.

* * *

><p>"Yes! we are out!" "Can you believe it, we are out!" I was so happy when we finally found ourselves in fresh air. The stairs that Ro had found really led to the exit, the back of the castle.<p>

"Yes, we are!" Ro laughed. "My friends, they must be in trouble!"

"No more!" I took a deep breath as I looked at the way that lead to the front door.

"What should we do now? what do you think Luciana is doing now?"

"I don't know, but let's go find out!" I smiled.

I knocked the door hard. "Open the gate!"

"W-h, why your highness! You're back!" as the guard opened I soon recalled that Luciana made a lie last night about Ro and me fleeing away from the castle. Everyone now believes it.

"No! we were actually..."Ro started as soon as I cut in and said, "It's been a misunderstanding!" I didn't want her to confess the truth, not just yet. We went inside.

"It's good to be home!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry To Be Sooooooooooo Rude. My parents are now in my room and they just want to read it, they think i am doing something bad. But i don't want to show them that. "mom, dad. no!"<em>**

**CAN U GIVE ANY IDEA HOW TO MAKE THIS STORY A BIT BETTER, IT'S A TOTAL MESS RIGHT NOW, TO ME. BUT IF THERE'S ANY OF YOU WHO THINK THAT IT'S YOU, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!  
><strong>

**IF THERE IS SOMETHING U WANT TO REVIEW ABOUT PLZ GIVE ME AN IDEA. I AM REALLY OUT IDEAS RIGHT NOW! PLZ!**


End file.
